


Thawing the Ice

by Apricots_from_Nara



Series: Ice and Chitin [5]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Cheppu does not know how to do normal things, Cooler is shoved in the fridge and then yanked back out again, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Marriage Proposal, Politics, Self-Indulgent, Shopping, Sibling Rivalry, The Z fighters are way to nice, also he has a gf and a son becuase yes, cell's alive and a dick, takes place during super
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-30
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-05-31 07:45:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 33,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19421572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apricots_from_Nara/pseuds/Apricots_from_Nara
Summary: Years of happiness come crashing down with Frieza's sudden return. Alone and filled with rage, Cheppu heads to earth to undo what Frieza did to Cooler and his Squadron. She makes some friends with familiar faces along the way, and soon finds herself tossed into a political power grab.





	1. All Good Things End

“I regret to inform you all, my stupid little brother has died again.”

Salza and the others laughed at that, though Cheppu did not. Frieza had already died once before along with King Cold. His return had been… Unexpected.

Cooler had not taken his place to rule the Force that first time. Why Cheppu had never known. He kept to his own planets. But the second death had made him take the reins and get everything under control. With out that Sorbet to try and hold things over it seemed like the force would finally collapse.

Kuriza was still young, and Cooler had declared him his heir. Cheppu was happy about that. Cooler kept his family close, or at least the family he valued.

She loved him so much. He truly was a better ruler then his brother. The empire quickly fell into a peace. Uneasy but profitable. With his father gone, Cooler could rule in a more economically stable manner and it was working wonderfully. After all, when every planet was theirs, where would they get more money?

“Cheppu come here.”

Cheppu fell into place by Cooler, smiling at him. He pulled her in for a kiss, in front of all the others. They had finally reached that point, Cooler not hiding he cared for her. His father was dead. Who was there to impress now?

“What do you say that once everything is smoothed over, I retire like father did, and you and I go someplace far away?” Cooler asked her quietly, his dark lips curling in a smirk.

“You retire? I doubt it.” She kissed him again, Dore making a mocking ‘daww’ from somewhere to their left.

Cooler chuckled. “Hmm. You are right. I do love taking over planets. I guess retire from being emperor of the universe will suffice.”

It was all going so well.

Until…

“What do you mean my brother is alive?” Cooler snapped, the soldier cowered.

“We don’t understand it either Lord Cooler, but he’s back. He’s here.”

Cooler spat. “Now? I thought I would be able to prepare.” He looked behind him to Cheppu and the others, “Very well, bring him in. We will meet.”

Frieza walked in not long later, smug smirk on his face. “My my you certainly took things in a new direction didn’t you?”

Cooler bowed his head. “Brother. You are back. Do tell me how you have graced the universe with your presence yet again.”

Frieza chuckled. “There was a tournament you see. For the survival of the universes. For my assistance, I was given new life.”

He went up to the charts up on the view screen. “I do expect you to step down though, despite your amazing work. You understand don’t you? Father wanted me to lead the force after all.”

“The Force is not running the way you left it. It’s a delicate balance.” Cooler said firmly, “One your selfish little hands would ruin.”

Cheppu folded her hands as she felt the hair on her arms rise. The static and energy was smothering. “Lord Cooler…” she warned him gently.

Cooler lifted his hand to her, and she grew quiet. “I’ve been preparing everything for your son to take over. I think you should retire, brother. All these deaths can not be good for you.”

Frieza’s smile fell. “I see.” He said it casually, and without even a thought he pointed behind himself and fired. Cooler took the hit to the chest, the death beam passing through him.

Cooler staggered, clutting his bleeding chest. Salza and the others stood, ready to defend.

“Come now. Surely you fine warriors can see that the only logical solution is to join me.” Frieza said boredly, finger armed and ready to send another strike, “You have one chance. Join me. Or don’t, and join my brother in death.”

“We serve with Lord Cooler.” Salza hissed, “Not tiny welps who-”

Salza was cut off, a blast going through his throat. Frieza scowled at him as he fell to his knees, clutching his throat as he choked. “Anyone else want to die with my brother like a bunch of fools?”

Dore, Neiz and Cheppu all got into battle stances, glaring at him.

“Fools it is then.”

The three of them split apart, Cheppu darting to Cooler’s side. Neiz and Dore both moved to strike frieza, who did not bother moving out of the way. Their fists connected with his face, and Frieza scoffed.

“Pathetic.” He blasted both of them away, sending them into the walls of the ship.

Cheppu turned to Frieza, blocking Cooler’s form with her body. He could survive the blow. His race was hardy and could survive being in pieces. But he was still injured. Frieza motioned to her with his hand, engulfing her with an orb of energy, and moving her away from Cooler.

Frieza grinned, his finger pointed right at her. Cheppu cast him the most withering glare she could through the energy field he had encased her in, and he laughed. “Finally you show some real emotion.” He looked back to Cooler, motioning him to stand, “Show me that final form again, brother. I want to show you mine.”

Cooler coughed, his elbows shaking as tried to push himself onto his feet “I see our promise to Father no longer stands then.” He said quietly, blood trickling from his mouth.

“You heard him. He would not allow fratricide as long as he drew breath.” Frieza smirked, “And he’s very much in hell right now.”

Frieza pouted as Cooler still did not stand. “Oh dear did I hit you too hard? Oh well. I suppose I can show you anyway.”

The air rippled, and with each step towards Cooler the number on Cheppu’s scouter rose until it glitched out and was unreadable. When Frieza was before his brother, his white skin was gold.

“Impressive yes? Shame, if you trained harder you might of reached this too.” He looked over his shoulder back to Cheppu, who kept glaring.

“Now what should I do with her?” Frieza rubbed his chin in a dramatic fashion, “She’s not like the others is she brother? You love her don’t you?”

Cooler only wheezed, glaring up at Frieza.

“Don’t worry. I won’t kill her. You see, unlike the others, she has something they don’t. A loyalty to the family. Not you. The family.”

Cooler chuckled. “You see it as it is, brother.”

No. No! She was loyal to Cooler. And only him. She opened her mouth, but then Cooler looked at her. A silent stare. An order to behave and be quiet. Cheppu closed her mouth, looking down and away from him.

So she was going to live then?

Cheppu closed her eyes tightly, It was quiet. Just whistle of a blast, and a wet thud. When she opened her eyes again, Cooler was dead, Frieza looking at her with a grin. “You’re lucky you know. If it was not for my grandfather’s training I would kill you too.”

He pointed to the floor and Cheppu kneeled, a fury burning as hot as the sun filling her. But she closed her eyes, a pleasant smile on her face.

“Swear your loyalty to me, like a good soldier. Just like you were taught.” Frieza looked at his nails, his golden skin shining under the lights of the ship, “You are simple one after all. Vapid and empty. Loyalty conditional. My brother was a fool to think that you could be in love with him. So soft like our mother… Well, _his_ mother.”

She felt bile in her throat at the thought of doing what he asked, but she lowered her head. “I swear to serve you, Lord Frieza.” She said pleasantly, her words hollow and meaningless.

“Good. Now let's go see my boy. I have not seen him in seven years.” Frieza snapped his fingers pointing to the soldiers who had gathered at the door, “Toss this mess out, and burn Salza’s corpse. I need to address my men.”

Cheppu got up, following Frieza out the door. She didn’t look back. 

She couldn’t.

The hatred festered inside of her like nothing else. Cooler had taught her to express herself, how to enjoy things. She could never be loyal to Frieza, never. No matter what Frieza thought, no matter how much Cooler wanted her to live, she wouldn’t let this act pass.

But she had no idea how she would take revenge, or undo what he had done.

Cheppu had been left with Kuriza once the family reunion was over. Despite her now practically being the strongest living soldier in the force, Frieza saw it fitting to leave her behind. Perhaps he did not really trust her at all.

No matter, she was happy to be out of his sight.

The days went about in a monotony of training and other mundane things. Though there was talk of Kuriza starting his own collection of planets. Cheppu would not mind fighting again. Anything to not dwell on the feelings in her gut that put that mask of happiness back on her face.

Then the rumors hit. Talk of two new Saiyans, talk of Frieza returning from earth. Rumors of wish granting dragon balls. Three months before Frieza had gone to Earth to get the dragon balls, with him, two saiyans. When he returned, the Saiyans were gone, and Frieza was furious for one reason or another.

News didn’t travel as fast as it once had in the force, unfortunately.

Cooler had never looked into the rumors of wish granting dragon balls. Namek had very nearly wiped out every member worth anything to the Force. Zarbon, Dodoria, Even the whole Ginyu Force was wiped out.

Cooler had deemed them bad news. Tempting low hanging fruit that spelled an end to anyone wanting them for selfish reasons. Immortality wasn’t worth the risk of getting killed like Frieza had twice over.

But her need was not selfish. Not at all.

That night, four months after Cooler had died, she tossed off her scouter, going to a pod and ripping out the tracking system. Her face was blank and her eyes intense. She shoved rations inside, not stopping as she felt like someone was watching her.

“What are you doing?”

Cheppu turned to look at Kuriza, who was looking at her concerned.

“I am leaving.” she said, going back to stripping out anything that could of been used to track her.

“Do you not like being here?” Kuriza frowned. He looked sad. The child was so blind to what others felt. To what they wanted. Just like Frieza. At least he had a heart.

“I love serving you, Prince Kuriza, but Lord Cooler is the one I gave myself to.”

“My uncle is dead.”

“Yes. Your father saw to that.”

Frieza had omitted that part. But now Kuriza knew. Good. Let Frieza try and explain that. Though she wondered if Frieza was evil enough to kill his son… She hoped not. 

Kuriza was silent, but did not stop her. He turned away, acting like a child who was trying to not see the mess a parent was pointing out to him.

Cheppu tossed in water rations finally, getting in. She lifted off, typing in Earth’s coordinates. It would be a three month journey. She would have to make pit stops to resupply in between. It would increase her risk at being caught.

But she didn’t care.


	2. Welcome to Earth

Earth was a beautiful planet. Like a gem. Cheppu landed her ship on an island far away from people. Cooler had always liked beaches. She could remember the first time she was close to the ocean, and could actually savor it.

She had no idea what she was going to do. How she would find these ‘dragon balls’. But she would do it. She swept her red hair back, taking out a scouter she had managed to modify. The communications were removed, she could not be tracked. But she could track. She put it on, and was met with warnings about several power levels approaching her.

All of them were higher than her. Though her time with Cooler had put her into the one hundred and fifty thousand range, she was nothing compared to them.

A human with three eyes landed in front of her, a smaller, almost childlike person next to him.

“Who the hell are you?” The man asked, frowning a little.

Another man arrived. She recognized him. “Vegeta?”

Vegeta scowled down at her. “Do I know you? I mean aside from our shared employment… Well, former, employment in my case.”

“So she’s Frieza Force?” The three eyed man, took a combat pose, “Frieza just can’t leave it be huh?”

Cheppu spat. “I don’t want to fight. I’m not here to fight. Frieza can rot for all I care.”

Vegeta snorted. “Ah, we are both former employees then. Still doesn’t answer me. Do I know you?”

“We have not served together, but I know the prince of the saiyans when I see him.” Cheppu turned as another man showed up.

“Oh wow she’s green.”

“Yes she’s green. Thank you for telling us that.” Vegeta snapped, landing on the sand and scowling at her, “So if you are not here to fight, why are you here?”

“I need the dragon balls. They grant wishes. Yes?”

The man rubbed his head. “Well, you will have to wait for a bit. They are not usable right now.”

Cheppu blinked, her stomach twisting. “They are not usable?”

“Yeah, Frieza came here a while ago, and a girl who was green too used them to wish her friend off earth. They are inactive.”

Cheppu felt her eyes burn. That dreadful feeling she had been feeling for months was welling up again. Her lips quivered. “I can’t… I can’t use them?”

He turned turned to the three eyed man. “Tien is… Is she about to cry? What did I say wrong?”

Cheppu buried her face in her gloved hands, salty water running out of her eyes. She didn't know what this was. She had never felt like this before.

Was this… Sadness?

Her shoulders shook and she wailed loudly, falling to her knees.

“Oh my god grow a spine, woman.” Vegeta snapped.

“Vegeta!” The man in orange quickly walked over to her, bending over a bit, hands on his knees. “She’s very clearly in emotional pain, don't be cruel.”

“You really expect Vegeta to handle this with tackt, Goku?” Tien asked.

Cheppu kept sobbing. She hated this. She could hardly breath. The man, Goku, put his hand on her back. “Hey, its okay. You can still use them. Just not right now. In six months you can.”

“But why does she want to use them?!” Vegeta snapped, clenching his fists.

Cheppu kept sobbing, everything she had been feeling pouring out of her. She couldn't make it stop. “He-He killed him. H-He…” She buried her face deeper into her gloves, whole body shaking as she hyperventilated. Her fingers were getting tingly.

“Who killed who?” Goku pressed gently.

“Frieza he- he killed the-the man I loved… He killed him! He killed my friends!”

“Happy now, Vegeta?” Tien asked, “Frieza killed her lover AND her friends. Bet you feel really swell telling her to grow a spine.”

“Oh shut up.”

“Come on, I’ll take you to Bulma’s.” Goku said, “We will get them back, okay?”

Cheppu nodded, hiccupping as a weird tugging sensation hit her stomach. She looked up, and found herself inside of a building.

“Goku? What’s going on?” A blue haired woman, who Cheppu assumed was Bulma, got off her stool, lifting up her goggles.

“Uh, we got a situation, Bulma.” Goku stood up, motioning to Cheppu, “This girl here says she came for the dragon balls. I guess she wants to wish everyone back. Frieza killed the man she loved and her friends.”

Bulma covered her mouth. “Oh my god you poor thing.” She hopped off the stool, going up to her and crouching by her. “What is your name?”

Cheppu opened her mouth, but all that came out was more pitiful sobs. Goku scratched his nose. He looked very awkward. “Uh, how to we stop her crying?”

“Get me a towel, Goku. I have some for cleaning up oil in the cabinet over there.”

Goku nodded, rushing over to a cabinet and pulling it open. After a few seconds he pulled one out. He hurried over, jumping as Bulma snatched it out of his hands and handed it to her.

“Here wipe your face. Take your time. I know what it's like to lose someone you love. It's going to be okay.” Cheppu took the towel, burying her face into it and blowing her nose. This was extremely unpleasant, though at the same time it felt… a little better to feel it all and let it out, if exhausting. She lifted her head, seeing Vegeta and a young lavender haired boy enter.

“Mom what’s going on?”

Bulma held her finger to her mouth, shushing the boy. “What is your name?” Bulma asked again,

“Ch-Cheppu.” Cheppu hiccupped, coughing as she took deep shaky breaths.

“Well Cheppu you can stay here until the dragon balls are ready for you, okay?”

“Bulma you can’t actually be thinking that?” Vegeta scolded, “What about Bulla? You will let this stranger into our house?”

“Vegeta, she is obviously not on Frieza’s side.” Bulma wrapped an arm around Cheppu, “Ignore him. My husband can be very callus sometimes.”

Cheppu coughed again, sniffling. She only nodded, and Bulma helped her stand. “Trunks get those PJs, the ones to big for me. I’ll be getting a bath ready for her in the master bedroom’s on suit.”

“Sure thing mom.” Trunks darted out of the room. 

Vegeta sighed, giving in. “Alright… Alright. But I’m keeping an eye on her. You can’t fault me on that.”

“Of course, honey.” Bulma smiled at him, leading Cheppu to the master bathroom. She drew water into the large tub, then tossed in some things. “Alright I got a hot bubble bath starting with some nice smelling oils in there for you. You soak up and relax. Get all those tears out. But first wash yourself up in the shower.”

Bubble bath… How interesting. She watched as Bulma pointed out some things in the shower. “No cleansing powder here but this is shampoo, use that for your hair, and then this is body wash. Make it quick and when you get out of the bath will be ready. Be sure to turn the water off.”

Cheppu nodded mutely, suddenly feeling like she could never feel anything again. God she had never felt something so draining in her life. She undressed, then got in the shower. She fiddled a moment with the knobs before getting a temperature she was comfortable with, and began cleaning herself. 

When she got out, the tub was full of white foam. Ah.. Bubble bath. She scooped some up, taking a bite of it. It tasted mildly of soap. She gave a puff, blowing it away. It was like snow. She turned the water off and got in, instantly perfumed smells hit her nose, and she began crying again, abet not as hard, more like a steady stream of salty tears running down her face

Cooler had always liked soaking in hot baths with scented oils. She liked joining him. Would everything that reminded her of him make her do this? She took a deep breath.

“You will get him back. You don’t have to cry. You will get him back.” she chanted, and she felt better the more she said it. She was still sad, but now she was hopeful too.

Cheppu turned as Bulma came back in, some clothes in hand and a glass of ice water. “Here drink this up, and then when you are done put on these. May still be a bit too small.

Bulma watched her as she drained the glass, and Cheppu felt that she wasn’t done yet. “Yes?”

“My friends are all gonna gather up here. We don't have the best record with the frieza force, so we just need to talk it all over carefully. Okay?”

Cheppu nodded. “Yeah. Alright.”

She soaked for a while longer, until the skin on her hands became wrinkly. Finally she let the water out, taking the clothes and putting them on. The were a little tight around her thighs, and a bit short in the legs, but they were very soft. She opened the door, the lavender haired boy sitting on the bed and swinging his feet. He turned to her.

“Oh you are ready! Okay follow me.”

Vegeta was going to complicate things. Cheppu thought things over as Trunks led her outside. She would have to avoid saying exactly who it was she wanted to bring back. Not lie, just not give the whole truth.

She didn't feel bad about it at all. Cooler and the others had no quarrel with these people. They would get out of this revival unharmed.

Seated outside was a rather hefty group of people. Goku waved to her. 

“Feeling a little better?” he asked, and Cheppu nodded.

“Alright, I know its gonna hurt. But you have to tell us what's going on. Alright?” Bulma motioned Cheppu to sit, a bowl of hot looking soup in front of the chair. Ah… She was hungry for real food. Cautiously she sat, holding back the tightness in her throat again.

They would not be dead for much longer. It would be okay. She didn’t have to cry anymore.

“When Frieza died a second time, my squadron and our leader took over the force. Our leader is… was my lover. He had a brilliant mind, and a power to back it up. In the short amount of time between Frieza’s death and return, he had managed to stabilize everything, and set up a more… Long term way to make money.”

“Long term?” a Namekian asked, “What’s not long term about selling planets?”

“Habitable planets are not that common. One day, he reasoned the force would take over every planet worth taking. Then there would be no more money to be had unless the force started attacking their clients. Which is… Bad for business. So he thought setting up an economy and tax system would work well enough.”

The Namekian seemed satisfied by the answer, nodding.

“Frieza didn’t like that. When he came back, he demanded we step down and let him take over… We said no. And he killed everyone but me.”

“And why not you?” Vegeta asked, narrowing his eyes at her.

“I was a part of a training program. I was trained from the age of three to be the perfect soldier. I was, at one time, blindingly loyal to who ever held the blood of Lord Glazier in their veins. He figured it stuck. But my loyalty to Frieza has been dead for a long time.”

She couldn't stop a few tears rolling down her cheeks. “How… How did he ever come back? He was dead… he-”

“Oh… That was me.”

Everyone turned, parting so Cheppu could see a tall blue skinned man, who stood next to a purple cat.

The man put a finger to his mouth, looking up as he smiled in a carefree manner. “Well, it was Lord Beerus. It was a gift for a job well done at the tournament.” he motioned to the cat. Who was absently scratching his neck.

“A gift? A real gift would of been letting him stay dead! What you gave was a curse!” Cheppu got up, “You ruined everything with your gift!”

“You make it sound like I enjoyed seeing him come back.” Beerus yawned, “I don't like him any more than you do. But he did well, and him being around makes things interesting.”

Cheppu opened her mouth, then snapped it closed. She sat down. So that was it then? On some whim of a cat, Salza, Dore, and Neiz were dead. Cooler was dead because this man found Frieza being around interesting. 

“Oh no she’s going to cry again.” Vegeta mumbled, grimacing as Cheppu buried her face in her hands.

“And I thought Vegeta had no tackt.” Tien quipped, Beerus getting angry.

“I have no need to cater to the feelings of some love struck girl crying over someone stupid enough to not step down when Frieza tells him too!”

Cheppu cried even harder at that. He wasn’t wrong. Cooler had put too much faith in the respect Frieza had for their father.

Bulma put her hands on Cheppu’s shoulders. “Ignore him. He also has no manners. Come on, you eat this soup up and then you can go to sleep. You look exhausted.”

“I do to have manners!”

They left her in peace, and Cheppu ate quietly. Having real food was an additional comfort, though now she could not taste it very well due to her nose being so stuffed up from her crying.

She set the spoon down, listening into the conversation.

“So what do you think, Piccolo?” A young man who looked a little bit like Goku asked.

The namekian hmphed. “Well, her ki is most certainly not evil. Pretty regular in all honesty, so she has no evil intentions.”

Vegeta spoke up. “That’s the training she mentioned probably. I know the program she is talking about. They took young children and broke them down and molded them into what Glazier though was the perfect soldier. Everyone came out of that training pleasant and amicable. No joy in the fight, no relishing of the suffering. They didn’t go out of their way to kill everyone they run into, but they also had no guilt whatsoever.”

“So she was brainwashed as a child?” Bulma covered her mouth, “That's awful.”

Vegeta snorted. “What did you expect from anyone in Frieza’s family? When the saiyans came along the program didn’t last much longer afterwards. We essentially replaced the lot of them. Though ultimately I think it was because Frieza didn't like how cheerful they were, he favors ruthlessness.”

“Can she be trusted?” Piccolo asked.

“I don't know. They had that loyalty battered into them. But it looks like that conditioning has worn off. I’ll keep an eye on her.”

Cheppu finished her soup. It was smart of her then to not speak of Cooler or her squadron by name then. She looked back up at them, putting on a sad little smile for added effect. She still knew how to play the game. She never would forget. “I’m finished. Where will I be staying?”

Bulma pushed past Vegeta. “Right this way. In the meantime I’ll try and find more things for you to wear and work on some armor for you.”

The room bulma gave her was very... plush. Cheppu set her hand on the mattress, pressing down on it. It was soft. The sheets were soft.

“If the bed is too soft I can get you something harder.”

Cheppu shook her head. She was not one to take advantage of hospitality, and while being Cooler’s lover granted her finer things, she was still used to firm resting mats and cramped sleeping quarters. This room was, to her, a luxury. “No this more than enough. Thank you.”

Cheppu got onto the bed when Bulma left, settling under the thick comforter. The pillows were soft too. She closed her eyes, and fell asleep quickly, all her energy drained from her sobbing.

She didn't dream anything that night, but that was fine.


	3. Training Heals Broken Hearts

She did not leave her room for several days. She didn't cry any longer, but she felt hollow and empty. Not even thoughts of Frieza could make her muster up something to feel. A blond human came in from time to time with food, which Cheppu didn’t really eat a lot of.

Like clockwork, the blond woman entered. “Hello! I’m here with your lunch.”

She made a concerned sound. Cheppu had not even gotten up this time to eat the breakfast given to her.

“... Oh you poor thing you must be so heart broken.”

Cheppu figured the woman was trying to say it quietly, but she was not… The brightest person, and so said it a bit loudly. Cheppu buried her face into the sheets.

“There is a sandwich for you. I also left you a little something special from my own stash.” she giggled, and finally left.

Cheppu pushed herself up into a sitting position, looking over her shoulder at the food. She guessed she might as well eat a little now. She sat at the table, lifting the top of the sandwich off and looking at what was inside.

It looked like lettuce, some sort of red fruit, and strips of crispy meat. Cheppu put it back together, taking a bite. It was… It was good. The food on Earth was very good, but she just was not that hungry.

On a little plate next to the sandwich was something she did recognize. A little cake. She took a bite, frowning when she realized the bottom of it was wrapped in paper. She pulled away, pulling the paper off, and taking it out of her mouth. Why was it wrapped in paper?

Well aside from that… Oddity, it was sweet. The sweetest thing she had ever eaten. She finished that off entirely. Cheppu turned to the window. She could hear two kids outside, young boys. 

She went to the window and looked out, Bulma and Vegeta’s son was playing with a boy who looked a lot like Goku. Trunks noticed her, and waved.

“Hey! Can you show us your ship?! Please?!”

She let out a sigh and smiled a little, waving to them both, and then motioning to them to wait for her. If anything could perk her up, it was kids.

She got into some of the clothes Bulma had left her. They were.. Unique. Short pants with frayed ends and a white shirt that said… something on the front. She could not read this planet's language. The pants were a little too tight for her thighs again but otherwise they were comfortable, if rather short.

She pulled on her boots and opened the window, jumping out. The other boy laughing.

“Why didn’t you use the front door?” he asked, smiling up at her.

“I didn’t know how to get to the front door.” Cheppu replied, smiling as both boys laughed.

“This is my friend Goten. Come on, follow me, mom had your ship moved to her work shed.” He rushed off, Cheppu trotting behind the two of them.

Trunks pat the surface of her attack pod. “It’s so small. You fit in this?”

Cheppu sat down. “I sure do. It's bigger than it looks.” she touched the side, the pod door sliding open, “Have a seat, but don't touch anything, okay?”

Trunks got in, clearly excited. He was a little techno lover it seemed. “This is the environmental controls. And this is the navigation.”

“What was this?” Goten pointed to where Cheppu had ripped out a lot of tech.

“That was part of the navigation. It could of been used to track me so I ripped it out.”

Goten frowned. “My dad said Frieza killed all the people you cared about. You didn't want him to follow you and hurt more people, right?”

Cheppu put on her mask of a smile, patting the child’s head. “That's right. He would of tracked me down and hurt anyone in his way to get to me.”

“You must of been pretty important if he wants to track you down.” Trunks said, bouncing in the seat and pretending to press buttons.

She was saying too much. “Not exactly. I am however the strongest member of his force left. He’s sore for members right now. But in the end, it's just a precaution.”

“Oh you are strong? So are we!” Trunks seemingly forgot his enthusiasm for the ship, hopping out and rushing back out, “Come on! Check this out.”

Goten and Trunks then spent the next hour showing off their powers. Super Saiyans, Fusions. They showed her so much it made Cheppu’s head spin. They were so strong for children. She couldn't even wrap her head around it.

Their fusion, Gotenks, pointed at her in a dramatic fashion. “Hey, spar with me. You can get stronger, and then you can protect your loved ones like I do!”

Cheppu covered her mouth, smiling as she pat his head. “Alright. Alright. I just can't stay sad with a little ball of energy like you.”

Gotenks rubbed the back of his head, making a pleased little laugh.

It was a light spar. Mostly hand to hand. Gotenks, however, was much stronger than she had realized. His punches stung and bruised, but despite that it was still fun.

After thirty minutes, the fusion ended. The boys rested while Cheppu headed back inside her room through the window, once again to Goten’s amusement. The sandwich was still there and after a bit of thought, she finished off the rest of it.

The door opened, Bulma poking her head in. “Hey there. I see you got out of bed and entertained my boy.” She came in, her toddler, Bulla, in her arms. Cheppu got a giddy feeling inside her.

She had never seen a little girl in such a relaxed setting before. “Oh… Oh wow. She looks like you.”

Bulma put her hand on her chest proudly. “She sure does. Can you imagine if she had Vegeta’s hairline?” She put a hand on her hip, “You like kids don’t you?”

“I do. They are so sweet and easy to work with. Their little hearts on their sleeves.”

“Well, I don't know about easy or sweet. But they are a joy. You ever think of having any?”

Cheppu blinked, looking down at herself, hand on her stomach. “… My lover could not impregnate me. We are not… Compatible. He is a different species then I am. Much too different. It's not like with a Saiyan and a human, like you and Vegeta.”

“Did you talk about it ever? Adoption, surrogates?”

Cheppu shook her head. “No. Never. I don't think he wanted any to begin with. Or if he did, he chose not to to avoid… Family issues.” Frieza would of killed any child of Cooler’s without a thought. Just like he killed him.

She blinked as Bulma walked up to her, holding the toddler out to her. “Here.”

Cheppu took Bulla into her arms, wincing as Bulla tugged on her hair, the little girl declaring it was ‘pretty’. She looked at the woman quizzically.

“A little practice. Just in case you both decide you may want one.” Bulma winked at her, “Don't tell my husband. He’s very protective of Bulla.”

Cheppu nodded. But she knew it would never happen. Especially not now. Cooler’s death had stripped him of every bit of power among his race that he had, The planets in his name were now Frieza’s. There would be nothing to his name. All he would have was his royal blood, and what good was that if he had nothing to back it up with?

He would have to fight to get it back, and she would fight with him.

Cheppu smiled down at Bulla, who grinned back up at her. Cheppu looked up at Bulma, determination on her face. “I need to be stronger.”

Bulma chuckled. “Welcome to the club. There is a whole list of people here who can help you with that. I’ll give Chi-Chi a call and tell her to relay your interest in getting stronger to Goku. He’ll know who to pair you up with.”


	4. Perfect

Over the next two months, Goku introduced Cheppu to the rest of his friends and family. Training was going well, Krillin, Tien, and Yamcha all good teachers.

Goku, today, had taken Cheppu to meet Master Roshi, who had been his first master. Roshi was very old and frail looking, his face red as he looked her up and down.

“You are the amazonian type, huh?” Roshi walked around her, his hands looking like they wanted to grab her, “Look at those thighs. I bet they could crush heads!”

Cheppu cast a look to Goku who gave her a thumbs up. Cheppu knew not to underestimate those who didn’t look threatening. Frieza in his first form for example. This man though… He was clearly a pervert and VERY old.

“I’m here to be trained by you.” Cheppu said, folding her arms over her chest to block her breasts from his gaze.

“You want training? Sure thing, let's get to training. How about you put my head between those thighs of yours and you give me a-”

Cheppu promptly punched him in the nose, her jaw set as she glared down at him. “Goku. I want to train with someone else.”

“Huh, are you sure? You only just met him. He can teach you a lot.”

“I will kill him if I spend another second near him.”

Goku grimaced. “Okay! I’m sorry! No more Roshi!” Goku said, bowing to her a few times. “Got it.”

“Good because I will kill him. I have no tolerance for perversion.”

Goku lifted his hand, laughing nervously as he picked up an unconscious Roshi and pulled him back into the house. “Yeah he’s been like that ever since I met him. He’s actually very nice. But I understand if it makes you uncomfortable. It makes my wife upset too.”

Goku stepped back out, holding his chin. “Well… Krillin is busy… And Yamcha has a game. So you can’t train with them. Oh! You could train with me if you want!”

“Don't you have to go home and go over Goten’s studies with your wife?”

Goku blinked then went pale. “Oh! Oh man I forgot about that. Um… Piccolo? No… He’s probably watching Pan… Gohan has a class to teach…”

Goku’s eyes widened and he hit his fist into his palm. “Oh I know who. Hey, you want a challenge? A real hard work out? I know a guy who will make you really work for your training.”

“That sounds agreeable.”

“Awesome. Hopefully he says yes. He really only ever trains with me. He’s got… This thing where he has to be better than me. But I bet I can talk him into it.”

Goku put his hand on her shoulder, using his instant transmission to take both of them to wherever this man was.

Cheppu blinked as she found herself in a garden by a large, odd house. It wasn't like any of the other buildings she had seen in her time on earth.

Goku stepped away from her, putting his hands around his mouth. “Cell! Hey buddy where are ya!”

“I am not your buddy.”

Cheppu turned around quickly a tall…. Being, of some sort behind them. Had he been there before? She bowed to him. “Hello, it is a pleasure to meet you.”

“Oh it's always a pleasure to meet me.” He smirked down at her, arms folded over his chest, “So you are the new one that's been flying around, hmm?”

Cheppu frowned at him, suddenly, and uncomfortably reminded of King Cold. “... I am.”

“Cheppu, this is Cell.” Goku motioned to him, “He and I train a lot together. He’s a great sparring partner.” Goku turned to Cell, looking up at him, “Hey can you train her for a bit? Everyone else is unavailable and I have to go check in with Goten’s tutors with Chi-Chi.”

Cell wrinkled his nose, looking her up and down. “Why would I waste my time training her?”

“Aww don’t be like that. Come on it will be good for the both of ya.”

Cell sighed dramatically. “Alright, fine.”

Goku made an excited sound, “Alright I’m off! Hopefully I’m not late.” Goku teleported away, leaving Cheppu with Cell.

Cell put his hands on his hips, looking over his shoulder. “Mita, come here.”

From behind some bushes a child that looked like Cell appeared, his little face scrunched in a pout and his hands muddy. “Yeah daddy?”

“I’m afraid we are not playing ‘flood the town’ anymore. We are training.” He motioned the boy to come closer, the child flying over to the two of them, “You will be training with this woman here. Cheppu.”

“I thought I would be training with you.” Cheppu stated, her distaste for this man growing with each word that left his mouth.

“Yes well, it would be unfair for me to fight you. I am far too powerful, and I don't feel like lowering myself to your level.” Cell crouched down next to his son, patting his head, “Mita here should be enough to warm you up. He’s only two now but he packs a very strong punch.”

Everything about this man was reminding her more and more of Frieza and his father. The feigned politeness, his smirk, his lack of concern for his children. “You are making me fight a two year old?”

Cell laughed, pushing his son closer. The child did not move like a two year old. They were sure on their feet, and he certainly didn’t look much like one either. He looked more like a four year old.

“My son matures rather quickly. By the age of ten he should nearly be an adult, and his coordination matures faster than that. But that is perfection for you, isn’t it?” Cell leaned down, kissing the top of the child’s head. “Give her a work out.”

Cheppu blinked, and the boy was in front of her, she stiffened, eyes wide as he pointed his finger at her. He fired a death beam, and it took all her speed out move out of the way. The boy smiled at her, hopping from one foot to the other.

“You are very fast.” he said in an approving tone, and she was reminded of Kuriza. She lifted her fists, blocking a punch that made her skin sting. A tail swiped at her, the stinger at the end cutting her cheek.

“Mita, this is training. Play time. Don’t hurt her.” Cell called, scolding the boy.

“Sorry!”

Mita fired more attacks, Cheppu doing all she could to dodge them. She engulfed her hand with ki, hitting the last one and swiping it away from her.

“Very good. You two seem to be on the same level.”

“He’s only two and he has a power level of one hundred and fifty thousand?!”

That was beyond Kuriza. That was Captain Ginyu levels of power. This boy was a prodigy.

“As I said, that is perfection. My son has inherited everything from me. Now enough chatter and put some effort into it.”

Cheppu went on the offensive, launching forwards. Now that she was prepared, she was able to follow Mita’s movements a little better and get into the motion of sparring, Weaving around punches, dodging and blocking blasts.

It was a real workout to be sure. Cell observed below them, arms crossed as he watched her with the eyes of a hawk. 

No… He wasn't like Frieza. Frieza never took the time to watch and make sure his son was not hurt during a spar.

Eventually Mita grew visibly tired, and Cell stepped in, making a dramatic show of it by literally kicking her away from him. He scooped the boy up, smiling at him proudly. “Much better this time. You lasted a good twenty minutes at full power.”

That had been training for the both of them it seemed. 

Mita rubbed his eyes, looking at Cell blearily. “‘M hungry. Can you make me a snack, daddy?”

“Of course.” Cell touched down and seemed to have forgotten Cheppu even existed. He walked to the house, going inside, but leaving the door open.

Cheppu followed cautiously, poking her head in. It wasn't like any house she had ever been in before, with square rooms and ornate hardwear. It seemed oddly… Antiquated.

Cell was humming in the kitchen, chopping food so fast Cheppu had trouble following his hands. Mita was in a booster seat at the table, and now was looking more his age, mindlessly playing with a few small toys.

“Do you cook?”

Cheppu blinked, then shook her head. “Servants cooked for us.”

Cell arched a brow at her, and she realized she said too much. “Servants? My my… You must of been serving under someone lofty.” he went back to cutting, “I sometimes wonder what it would be like to have servants but there is a joy in the monotony of the simple life. Ah well, I can have them once I kill off Goku. King Cell... Did you know this planet is run by a dog? Hilarious right?”

God he really did reek of Frieza. She looked at Mita, who she realized looked like him, with his dark lips curled into a pout as he acted out some intricate fantasy with his toys.

“You said you were designed.” Cheppu said, watching as Cell finished preparing the food. It looked like a simple snack of vegetables and some sort of dip, which Cell was mixing up.

“Quite literally. Shall I regale you with the tale of my creation? My whole life story? It’s quite a fun one.”

“Daddy, momma said no bragging to guests when in the house.” Mita chimed from the table, making a toy elephant pile drive a giraffe.

“Yes yes. I remember. Let’s keep it simple then. I am made up of the DNA of some of the strongest warriors this universe has ever seen.” Cell finished mixing the dip, putting it into a little bowl and finally serving the meal to his son, “And yes… One of them was Frieza. I can see in your eyes that I make your blood boil with disgust. I must remind you of him.”

“You are a better father than he is.”

“That’s the Vegeta I think. Though Goku isn't an awful parent either, just single minded in his training.” Cell pinched Mita’s cheek, chuckling as the child promptly slapped his hand away, shoving a carrot stick into his little mouth.

“Mita when you are done bring some leftovers up to mommy okay? She gets so distracted by her painting. And make sure she has taken the anti-depressants the doctor prescribed. She forgets those too.” Cell placed a kiss on the top of the child's head, motioning Cheppu to follow him back outside.

Cell crossed his arms, slowly lifting into the air once they were outside and far away from the house. “Now then, let's get to training.”

“I thought-”

“Yes well my boy is tired now. So I guess I have to take over. But please know, I am much harsher then he is. I will settle for nothing less than the best you have. So give it your best… Now lets see how you handle this. I want you to counter this if you can, but if not, dodging will do just as well.”

He may have had more of a heart then Frieza did, but his smile was no less bone chilling. He got into position, hands posed at his side. “Kame…”

Small rocks levitated off the ground, Cheppu stepping back.

“Hame…”

She crossed her arms in front of her, gritting her teeth. He was most certainly holding back, but not by much. He was going to make this hurt. 

“HA!”

Cheppu launched forward, right into the blast, her ki shielding her as she flew right into it. She was barely able to keep the shield up, but she made it past, moving to punch Cell in his face. Cell caught her hand, a smirk on his face.

“Oh, I just have to use that one for myself. Should be very helpful.” he pulled back his own fist, and punched her so hard Cheppu blacked out a moment.

She came out a few seconds later, head spinning. She had no time to regain herself, Cell planting a kick hard into her gut and sending her back to the ground with an earth denting thud. Oh god now she felt like puking.

This was more like an actual fight then a spar. She rolled out of the way as Cell zoomed at her, his fist planting where she had once been, the ground splitting apart and cracking from the force of it.

The stinger from his back extended, and launched at her, Cheppu dodged again, the appendage digging into the rock. She put ki around her hand, and knocked it away from her as hard as she could.

Cell grunted, then laughed. “Good good. You can tell that’s very dangerous, can't you?”

“I am going on the assumption every part of you has a purpose, considering you were designed.”

“Hmph. Quite right. You keep a level head. Level enough you can think while you fight.” He looked at her, lips pulled back into a grin, his eyes glimmered and Cheppu once again was left to defend herself, swiping the eye lasers aside. Her hand stung, the skin burned and singed.

She did her best to go on the offensive, flying into the air and powering a ki blast.

“Does everyone in this force have such basic attacks? Not skill no flair.” Cell scoffed, “Preying on those weaker doesn't leave much for that, does it?”

She held her wrist, putting her all into it. “And when have you cared about the weak being trodden on?”

Cell sneered, and in that moment, he was Frieza. “Never. But you don't care either do you?”

She screamed, firing, putting every bit of rage that had been inside her into her attack. The ki blast hit Cell, sending up sand and rubble. When the dust cleared, he was not there any longer.

“Tch… I didn't really expect much, but it was more than this.”

Cheppu turned in time to get another hard punch in the face, sending her back into the dirt. She really couldn’t see now, her vision splotchy.

“Cell what are you doing?!”

“Training, Poppy.”

Cheppu blacked out, barely able to make out what was being said, but who ever this ‘poppy’ was, sounded mad.

When she came to a woman with purple hair was standing over her, putting a cold compress on her head. “Hey there. You doing okay?”

“Where is that bastard I’m gonna…” Cheppu moved to sit but her head spun, so she lay back down. This was worse than sparing with Dore. He didn't hold back much either but this Cell packed a terrible punch.

“Poppy this isn’t necessary. She’s fine. I was holding back.”

Poppy slowly helped Cheppu sit up. This time the dizziness was not there. “I think you gave her a concussion. How is that holding back?”

“She won’t get stronger if I don’t push her.”

“She will also get brain damage if you push to hard. Honestly, you always do this. Either you go too hard, or you make others go too hard. Do you do this to Mita?”

“I would _never_ do this to Mita. I am the perfect-”

“You are a perfect father but damn you suck at training others apparently. Ease up a little already.”

Cell snarled and vanished before Cheppu’s eyes. She blinked slowly, looking at Poppy… There were two of her. “Are you going to be okay?”

Poppy reeled her head back a little. “Am I? What? You are the one who can’t look at me straight.”

“He seems mad… Will you be okay if he’s that angry?” Cell didn't have the most… Peaceful genetic makeup. That was for certain.

“Oh it's hot air. He’s a sweetheart under all that boasting. He’s got some bad eggs in there DNA wise, but most of him is good… Like sixty percent good? Anyway, he’s just mad I said his teaching sucks.” Poppy helped her stand, leading her back to the house. She set her down on the couch and got her water, which Cheppu drank.

“So how did it go?”

Cheppu and Poppy both turned to Goku, who was holding a small satchel and standing in the living room now.

“How do you think?” Cheppu asked, wiping the corner of her mouth. She was scuffed and bruised to hell and back, and she was _still_ seeing double. Cell was not kidding when he said he was a harsh trainer.

“Yeah I thought as much.” Goku reached into the satchel, pulling out a small green bean, “He always pushes himself super hard when we train. Sometimes he really hurts himself doing it. I thought it would be good for you.”

“How is that good for her?” Poppy asked, scowling.

“It really gets the blood going. Nothing clears the mind like a hard sparring match. And Cell gives some of the best. It's a good change of pace, sometimes you need to challenge yourself.” he held the bean out to Cheppu, “Here eat this. You will feel one hundred percent once you do.”

He wasn’t wrong, she felt good, despite the pain and fatigue. The few hits she managed to get in had been very satisfying as well. Cheppu snatched the bean away from him, shoving it into her mouth. The moment she finished chewing and swallowed, every ache and pain vanished. She could even see normally again. She blinked. Wow that was… Invigorating.

“Does Cell need one too, Poppy?” Goku reached in for another.

“Only if it can also heal damaged egos. He got huffy when I told him off for going in so hard. He’s on a mountain somewhere skulking.”

“Aw, just like Vegeta and Bulma.” Goku put one on the table regardless, “He gonna marry you soon?”

“No not yet. Probably saving it for when he takes over the world.”

“Haha… That's never gonna happen.” Despite the rather serious nature of the comment, Goku seemed unaffected by it, “Oh by the way, Bulma wanted to know if you were still up for the trip into west city with her and 18, tomorrow. Chi-Chi can’t make it sadly.”

“Of course! I would never miss a shopping trip with them.”


	5. Day Out

When Cheppu came downstairs around noon the next day, she was surprised to find Poppy and a blonde woman sitting with Bulma in the living room. On the floor Bulla was playing with Mita and a little girl.

“Oh so you are the one that crash landed here.” The blond woman said it flatly, almost boredly, “Krillin told me about you.”

Oh, then she must of been... “18? Right?”

“Yep. Thats me. I heard Cell gave you a clobbering. Real creep huh?” 18 turned back to Poppy, “He ever come home? You must have given him a lashing.”

“Oh yeah. He came back with flowers, all sad. Promised up and down he didn't train Mita like that.” Poppy took a sip of her drink.

“Flowers? Damn you have him around your finger. I’d kill to see him in that state.” 18 smirked, turning back to Cheppu, “We were gonna head out to go shopping. Want to come?”

Bulma clasped her hands. “Oh, yes you have to come with us. Your skin shouldn't be too big of a problem.”

“I…” Cheppu had never been… shopping. Never acted like a civilian. All her things were brought to her, picked out either by superiors or Cooler himself. And even then, they were always things she needed. New armor, new scouter, “I’ve never been shopping…”

18’s eyes widened. “Okay you have to come with us now.” She tucked her hair behind her ear, leaning forward, her tone suddenly a lot softer, “Okay Marron, mommy is going out now with her friends. Be nice to Bulla and Mita, they are younger than you.”

“Okay mommy!”

Bulma put her hands on her hips. “And Trunks, be good too. Alright? Listen to your dad.”

Trunks, who was sitting on the couch with Bulma pouted. “Yeah mom. Of course.”

“And don’t try and make Mita eat his food with his tail again.” Poppy scolded, Trunks going red, “I don't like him using his tail like that.”

“Yes ma’am.” Trunks said, nodding a few times.

“You wanna get out of that armor?” Bulma asked.

Cheppu shook her head. In all honesty she wasn’t fond of the clothes Bulma leant her. They were too tight and just… Didn't feel like her. “No… I will stay in it. If that's okay.”

“It's fine. Come on, we will take my car.” Bulma walked out, Cheppu following the three other women out.

“So what’s the plan?” 18 asked.

“I want to stop by Lush. Get some of their soaps.” Bulma put her finger on her chin in thought, “Maybe some clothes? I’m not sure. Definitely lunch though.”

“Lush sounds fun.” 18 hopped into the front passenger seat of Bulma’s convertible, “I bet Poppy wants to go to hot topic.”

“I do not! I have not shopped there in years.”

“What, does Cell make your clothes? Does he have Piccolo’s ‘clothes beam’?” 18 looked over her shoulder as Poppy got in behind her.

“No, I buy them online when I have the cash for it.”

Bulma laughed, getting behind the driver seat. “I’d say Cell needs a job but kind of hard to get one when you’re known for eating whole towns.” She smiled at Cheppu who was feeling like some sort of extra wheel. She thumbed to the seat behind her. “Right here. Put on the seatbelt.”

Cheppu got in, Poppy laughing. “Actually Mr. Satan has been trying to make Cell show up in his movies and gigs. I think Cell would rather die though. I may have to convince him to do it. My brother's gift can't last forever.”

Bulma started her car, pulling out of the compound. She reached for a knob in the car, turning it. Instantly music, or what Cheppu assumed was music, began playing.

_Hey, brother, what you thinking? Leave that old record spinning, you feel the rhythm, going (they call it lonely digging)_

“Is this… Music?” Cheppu asked, suddenly feeling self conscious as 18 turned around to stare at her.

“Wow do you Frieza Force guys do anything for fun?”

“We have down time I just… I’ve never taken it really.” 18 was still staring at her like she had two heads, “I’ve been to operas… That’s it really. Coo… My lover liked Operas.”

18 made tch sound, looking back out on the road. “We have those. I’d never go to one though. I mean… Phantom of the Opera, maybe. Is that an opera?”

“It's a musical, 18. Operas are like, Faust.” Poppy said, leaning back in her seat, her purple hair whipping in the wind, “What are Operas in space like?”

Cheppu didn’t know how to answer that. She had nothing to compare them to. “Long. Loud… Lots of silks. The ones I watched were by my lover’s race. They don't really wear clothes like most do, so costumes are just some drapery they hang off themselves. Makes their movements dramatic.”

“Oh so naked? That sounds interesting.” Bulma said, making a turn.

“No not… Not naked they grow their own clothes.”

18 turned to her again, looking at her weirdly. “Wait… There are aliens that grow their own clothes? Like from their own cells?”

“... Yes?”

“Damn… Thats cool.”

Bulma turned again onto a busy street lined with buildings. They all had large open windows that showed merchandise inside them. She pulled into a parking space, grabbing her purse as she turned the car off. “Alright ladies. Let's get into Lush.”

Lush smelled strongly of perfume. Cheppu looked around at the various things. She picked something up, it looked like a golden egg, and smelled like some of the sweets that Bulma’s mother would sneak her.

She wondered. She opened her mouth, moving to take a bite, and then Poppy yelped. 

“No no no! No!” She hurried over, pushing the gold egg down and away from her mouth. “Don't eat them. They go in the bath. This is a bath bomb. Nothing in here is edible… Well, the lip scrubs yes but nothing else.”

Cheppu looked down at it. “It smells sweet though. Like what Panchy likes eating.”

“Its scented to enhance the experience. Trust me, you will make yourself sick if you eat that.”

Cheppu nodded in understanding, setting the ‘bath bomb’ back down. She looked over some of the others. She picked up one that looked like a geode, looking it over carefully. She doubted they actually were bombs, but she wondered why they had that name.

Poppy was still watching her. “How about you pick one out and I’ll get you it? That one you have there is Geode. It's really nice, turns the water a shimmery pink and gold.”

She handed it over to Poppy. Bowing to her. “Thank you.”

The left not long after, Cheppu loaded down with more things they insisted she get. 18 had reasoned as she had never had anything like this, they should indulge her. She didn’t… Well she didn't hate it but she was confused. How would she pay them back?

She did not know this feeling.

They went into a shop a little farther down, this one filled with clothes. Cheppu sat awkwardly, the bag full of her bath oils and bombs sitting on her lap. She looked around, her eyes falling on a white dress with red and green floral patterns around the hem.

She liked it a lot. She got up, going over to it and starting to try and pull it off the mannequin. A woman trotted up to her. “Wait, ma’am, wait. You don't need to do that.”

Cheppu blinked, getting hot in the face but putting on her little mask of a smile to hide her growing embarrassment. Was she really so… Unused to common life? “I like this dress, though.”

“It is lovely but follow me, we have some on the racks this way.” The woman motioned Cheppu to follow her, leading her to a rack with several of the same dresses hanging on it. “Here take a look at the sizes.”

Cheppu kept her pleasant smile up. She had no idea what size she was. Slowly she went through them, pulling one out, holding it to herself, and looking in a nearby mirror. Too small for sure.

Next one, too big. Way way to big.

The third one looked right. Cheppu looked around and saw Bulma going into a room in the back with stacks of clothes. She followed her, clearing her throat.

Bulma turned just before she was about to walk into a stall. “Oh! You want to try that sundress on? It looks pretty. Matches your hair and skin. Uh… Do you know what to do?” Bulma chuckled when Cheppu shook her head no.

“Go into the stall next to me and I will walk you through it.”

Cheppu walked in, closing the door behind her. She knew at least to lock it, pressing the button on the handle. The bathroom attached to her room had that.

Bulma waved her hand over the side of the stall wall. “Alright so you just take off your clothes and put that one on. It's pretty simple, be sure not to damage it though.”

Cheppu undressed like Bulma said, pulling off her armor and spandex under armor, she put a finger to her chin as she observed the dress. It had a zipper on the back. She pulled it down, figuring it would help. She then stepped into it carefully, pulling it up over her hips.

She pulled her hair out from under the shoulder straps, and then looked at herself in the mirror.

_”I think you would look lovely in a dress.”_

_She laughs softly at Cooler as he runs his hands over her back, the two of them alone in his quarters on his ship. “Why would I need a dress?”_

_Cooler chuckles. “Because you would look good in one. One with a low back. Or maybe low in the front… Both?”_

_“Your father would be cross if you bought me a dress.” she says quietly, and Cooler pushes his face into the crook of her neck._

_He never brings it up again._

Her eyes started to sting and tightness was in her throat. Cheppu let out a sob, looking at herself. She looked lovely, just like he always said. Tears fell down her face as she suddenly felt that crushing feeling inside her all over again. She thought she was done with this!

But he should of been here. He should of been seeing her in this dress. King Cold was dead. He could not cast his son disapproving glances now. Could not make comments about how close they seemed to be getting. Could not chide Cooler for being too soft with an underling.

She buried her face in her hands, weeping quietly. Bulma made a sound from the other stall, her door opening.

“Cheppu? Are you okay? It sounds like you are crying.”

Cheppu sniffed loudly. The knob to her stall jiggled.

“What's going on?”

“I think she is crying in there.”

“Here let me.” The handle rattled again, and this time it was forced open with a crack.

“18, did you just break the lock?”

18 opened the door, stepping in and ignoring Bulma. “Hey, you alright?”

Cheppu wiped her eyes. “I… he always wanted to see me in a dress. He should be here.”

18 put her hands on her hips. “He’s coming back right?”

Cheppu turned around to look at 18, nodding.

“Good. Then you know what? The first thing he’s going to see is you, in that dress. You got me?”

Cheppu blinked. “... What?”

“You will be in that dress. And you will have shoes to go with it. And a cute lingerie set. You will look drop dead gorgeous for him.” 18’s tone was stern and final, her stare intense an almost menacing.

Bulma smirked. “That's right. He will think he’s in heaven when he sees you.” They grabbed her wrists and pulled her out of the stall.

WHen all four of them left the store, Cheppu was dressed in strappy white sandals, the dress, and under it a lingerie set. She looked down at herself. It still hurt inside… But now she could look forward to Cooler seeing her.

He could finally see her in the dress he always wanted her to be in.


	6. Welcome Back

Cheppu found that the crushing, hopeless feeling inside of her would not actually go away. When she trained she felt fine, but too long alone and with her thoughts the feeling would come back, sometimes she would cry, other times she would just lose track of time and zone out.

Everyone told her it was normal, but no one really told her what the feeling was. Whatever it was, she hated it.

At least with each passing week, Cheppu got closer and closer to getting them all back.

She was having one of her zoning out moments. She had watched a movie and one of the actors had an accent like Salza. She missed him… She missed all of them. She was pulled out of her stupor as the door knocked, Panchy sticking her head in.

“Oh hello dear. My husband wanted me to get you. The ship he and Bulma have been working on is almost ready and they want you to look it over.”

Cheppu blinked at him. “Ship?”

“Mhm. you need a ship so you and your little friends can leave right?” Panchy waved at her to follow. 

Outside in the back, there was the building Vegeta would occasionally train in. Vegeta was outside with Bulma, yelling at her.

“You can’t give them my ship!”

“You barely use it any more. You have Whis and Goku to train with now.” Bulma said, not even bothered by his yelling as she loaded some things onto the ship.

“You built it for me! It's mine!”

“Vegeta, as sweet as it is that you appreciate that I made this for you, Cheppu will need it more, and it's much easier to just modify this one and give it to her. I’ll make you a new one. One that is even better.”

She kissed his cheek, and Vegeta grumbled, casting Cheppu a glare before he stomped off

Cheppu put on her pleasant smile, going up to Bulma who motioned her to follow.

It appeared that Bulma and Dr. Briefs were trying to fit in extra beds. “So it's going to be five right?” the old man asked, puffing on his cigarette.

“Yes.” Cheppu wandered over to the console, “Only four will be needed though. I will share with my lover.”

“Oh but of course.” Dr. Brief said, “What size are these friends of yours?”

“Neiz is the tallest and Dore is not that much smaller than him. Maybe make one of the bunks larger. Salza is human sized.” Their names were out of her mouth before she could think about it, but Vegeta was not there, so she figured it would not matter.

“Okay one big bunk, and one human sized bunk… I’ll make the bottom bottom bunk for that one a couch that will fold out into a double bed. You will have room then.” Dr. Briefs wrote some things down in his notepad, “I’ll also be supplying you with some capsule houses for when you get on a planet you wish to hide out on.”

“And a few capsules of food.” Bulma said, motioning to the seat in front of the controls. “Here, let me show you what does what.”

“This one starts everything. Then this controls the gravity. And here is the navigation.” Bulma brought that one up, and a planet flashed on the screen.

Cheppu took in the coordinates quickly, before looking at bulma. “What planet is this?”

Bulma waved at her like it was no big deal. “New Namek. You don't need to worry about that tho.” Bulma pressed a few buttons, and the data was deleted.

Once the tour of all the mechanical aspects were finished, Bulma and Cheppu headed back outside. “ Only one more month huh? Feels longer, yet not long enough.”

Cheppu’s stomach did a flip. Yes. One more month and she would see them again. She sniffed, wiping her eyes. “Ugh, why am I crying again? I'm not sad…”

“You cry when happy too.” Bulma said, touching her arm a moment, “It's just a part of feeling things. I know it's confusing. I still don't get it sometimes. Come on, 18 insisted we catch Cell’s debut on television… Well… Second debut… Third.”

Apparently Mr. Satan was staging a big flashy ‘act’ for his next film. It was simple really, he would announce it, and Cell would interrupt it in a mimic of his Cell Games announcement. Declare his return, and then that would be it. It was what Bulma called a publicity stunt. As far as anyone would know, Cell would just be an actor.

Poppy had finally managed to convince him to take Mr. Satan up on his offer. She had apparently guilted him into it. 

Bulma was soon on the phone with Android 18, flipping through the channels. “Yeah. Yeah I got it. One second 18.”

She landed on a channel, a man with large puffy hair on screen, talking about something.

“I called this conference to announce my new film!” Cheppu knew who he was. Mr. Satan, Gohan’s father in law. She had never met him, but she knew of him.

“It will be a sequel to my last movie. You all spoke and I heard ya. You want more of me, and more of Cell!”

“Man I can’t believe they are actually making a sequel to the movie depicting the Cell Games… Thats like making a sequel to the Titanic movie.” Bulma said, she then frowned, looking at the phone. “Wait there are sequels to that? Official?” She paused. “Unofficial ones don't count, 18!”

As Mr. Satan spoke, the screen fizzled out, the air waves being ‘taken over’ by some outside force. Humans certainly had a flair for entertainment. Cheppu would miss the movies… maybe she could take some with her when she left.

“Greetings earth. We meet again. Yes. It is I, Perfect Cell, here to announce my return.”

Bulma covered her mouth, snickering. “Oh wow he is hamming it up.”

Cheppu could actually hear 18 laughing over the phone.

Cell dramatically pointed to the camera. “I, Perfect Cell, will take revenge on Mr. Satan, and continue my plans to exterminate the human race. No one can stop me. No one. Prepare yourselves.” with that the screen went to black, a date showing on the screen. Probably the release date.

Bulma ended the call with 18, wiping her eyes. “Wow… I never thought I would see the day.”

She put her hands on her hips then, looking like she had just fulfilled a lifelong wish. She looked at Cheppu. “Well, you should get to training. It will make the days go by even faster.”

\----

“You seem pretty distracted.”

Cheppu blinked and looked over at Krillin who was looking at her. He was trying to teach her to sense ki, something she was having trouble with. She guessed years of using a scouter was holding her back.

Or maybe she was distracted like he suggested.

“I am… It’s almost been six months.” Cheppu said.

Krillin blinked, then grinned. “That's right! You're going to see your boyfriend again really soon.” Krillin turned away to look back out over the city, “You really toughed it out. Man… Even a day without 18 would make me just stop functioning. Even now I worry. Everyday I wake up and I can’t feel her. Makes me panic a little. Haha.”

“You can’t feel her?” Cheppu tilted her head.

“Oh… Well 18 doesnt have ki like we do. She was made into an android. So she has no life energy to sense. She doesn't really get hungry either. Its kinda strange but I wouldn’t change a thing about her.”

Cheppu frowned. “That makes her a cyborg not an android.” 

Krillin laughed. “Yeah well it kinda stuck so now she’s Android 18. My 18.” he sighed dreamily, setting his chin on his palm, “Hey why not tell me more about your boyfriend? You don’t really say a lot about him.”

Cheppu indulged Krillin’s curiosity. He was not very close with Vegeta so she could give a few details.

“He is… Emotional. He has all these doubts, and cares so much about what his family thinks… Or thought. His father is dead now.” Cheppu closed her eyes, “He’s gentle. More than you would think. He can destroy planets, but he holds me like I’m a glass bauble.”

She smiled softly. “He values family. Loyalty… He is a great man.”

Krillin nodded. “He sounds pretty great as far as Frieza Force goes. Can’t wait to meet him. Uh.. He won’t blow us up will he?” Krillin laughed, showing he was teasing. Cheppu shook her head.

“No, he won’t.”

“Good good.” he put his hands back on his thighs. “Okay no more chatter. You’re going to sense ki before the week is up or so help me!”

\----

A week later Bulma held up a small device, several dots appearing on it. She smirked at Cheppu. “You know what this is?”

Cheppu shook her head, Vegeta making a scoffing sound as he shoved his fourth helping of pancakes into his mouth.

“This is a dragon radar. And these dots? Active dragon balls.” 

Cheppu got up so quickly she made the table jerk, Vegeta quickly scrambling to save his coffee from toppling over.

“Oh c'mon you made me spill my cereal.” Trunks said, frowning.

“I just… I just follow these and they will be there?” Cheppu asked, taking the radar from Bulma carefully

“Yep. Some effort may be involved. But it’s as simple as that.” Bulma winked at her, “Gather them all and bring them here. Then I’ll help you get all spiffed up for your friends. Then we can wish them back.”

Cheppu flew off as fast as she could. One by one she got them all, some were harder, one in an actual volcano. Pitty Dore was not around. He could of handled it. She was left with singed skin.

By the afternoon she had them all. She returned to Bulma’s estate, pretty much everyone already there. Goku waved to her, his wife, Chi-Chi on his arm.

“Wow you did it huh? Long six months.” He grinned at her.

“Thank you… I want to thank you. Your generosity will be rewarded I assure you.” Cheppu bowed, and Goku laughed nervously.

“Nah , I don't need a reward. I got all I need here. My family, my friends. And all the training partners I could ever need!” He pulled Chi-Chi closer to him.

“Just be happy with this second chance.” Chi-Chi said.

“Yep, not often you get those!”

Cheppu nodded, making a little sound as Bulma grabbed her arm and dragged her off. She was soon subjected to the fastest shower she had ever had, getting a quick hair trim because ‘her hair was singed’, and introduced to having ones hair curled and blow dried. Humans put so much effort into their appearance. Especially civilians.

She was soon in her lingerie, dress, and the new sandals. Her hair softer and silkier then it had ever been. She looked at herself in the mirror, touching her hair as Bulma looked smug. 

“Oh yeah. He’s going to like this.”

Cheppu nodded. “He will. I think he’s always fantasized about me looking like this.” Cheppu clenched her hands. Standing up again, nearly knocking the chair over. She and Bulma both headed back outside.

“Alright, so all you gotta do is say ‘Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron’.” Goku said, “Then he will give you three wishes. If you have to bring back a lot of people at once, two.”

“That's all I have to do?” Cheppu clutched her hands to her chest, looking down at the seven orbs before her.

“Be polite!” Krillin added, “He can get miffed if you are rude.”

Cheppu nodded, lifting her hands over the dragon balls. She swallowed nervously, and then said loudly: “Eternal Dragon, by your name, I summon you forth: Shenron!”

The sky went black with dark clouds, and the dragon balls glowed. With a loud crash, lighting erupted from them, from the light came a massive serpent.

“I am the eternal dragon.” Shenron boomed, his voice making Cheppu’s eardrums itch with how loud and deep it was, “State your wishes and I will grant them.”

This was it. “Great dragon! My first wish is for you to bring back my loved ones, the ones Frieza killed!”

Shenron remained silent for a moment, “I am sorry. I can not grant that wish.” he boomed,

Her stomach flipped. No one mentioned there being limits. “But-But why?!”

“Your loved ones have died over a year ago. I can only bring back multiple people at once who have died in less than a years time.”

Cheppu clenched her fists, tears running down her face. So then she could only wish for one person at a time? That was not fair! That was not enough wishes! She wanted them all back. Salza, Dore, Neiz and Cooler.

She swallowed the sobs that were threatening to escape, lifting her hands again. “Then bring back Lord Cooler, and use my second wish to bring him here!”

“You little-”

Cheppu turned, grunting as she was promptly punched aside by Vegeta. “You are part of Cooler’s squadron aren’t you?”

“Vegeta what are you doing?!” Goku grabbed him.

“You idiot! Cooler is Frieza’s brother! She’s bringing one of that wretched family here! He’s just as bad as his brother!”

“Do you have a third wish?” Shenron asked, sounding mildly annoyed at the fight that was breaking out below him.

Goku put Vegeta into a headlock, smiling nervously at Cheppu. “Want anything else?”

Cheppu held her swelling cheek. “No… No there is nothing else.”

“Nope we are done here, Shenron. Thanks again!”

“Very well. You’re wishes have been granted. Farewell.” With a burst of light, the dragon vanished, the dragon balls shooting into the sky and blasting off in different directions. When the light cleared, Cooler lay on the ground.

Vegeta tossed Goku off him, powering up to super saiyan, clenching his fists. “You are all too soft, letting a sad pretty face trick you like that. Even if he’s not going to try killing us, Frieza will be furious knowing he’s alive again. They’ve been at one another's throats for years.”

“Vegeta let's calm down a second and-”

“Shut the hell up, Kakarot!”

Cheppu wiped her mouth, getting up and running to Cooler, who was now on his hands and knees. He held his head, looking up as she fell to her knees in front of him. “Cheppu what…” He grunted as she hugged him. 

“It's you. Oh my god.” She broke down crying again, sobbing as she clung to him for dear life. She pulled away, wiping her tears away furiously on the back of her hand and looking at him.

Yes it was him. His red eyes and dark lips. Confusion evident on his face. “Where are we? … Who hit you?”

She shook her head, leaning in and kissing him, then pulling away and sobbing into her hands. “I’m sorry, I’m so sorry.”


	7. Yearning

“Hey there.”

Cooler looked up, frowning at the man in an orange outfit in front of him. He still had no idea where he was, but he knew one thing for sure, “You are a saiyan.” he said quietly, “You are the one who killed Frieza.”

“Name’s Goku.” Goku grinned, “No hard feelings about that right?”

“I could care less what you do to my brother.” Cooler spat, sitting up, his tail twitching as he put his hands on Cheppu’s shoulders. He had never seen her cry before. She was crying over him.

“Tell me, what has happened?”

“Well, You died. Frieza killed you, and Cheppu’s friends. She’s been with us for six months, waiting to wish you all back… But I guess she could only get you.” Goku held his hand out to Cooler, “Right now, you are on Earth.”

Cooler took his hand, standing on his feet. He leaned down, helping a currently inconsolable Cheppu up to her feet. She clung to him, still saying she was sorry. Ah… She was not only relieved to see him, but saddened the others could not be brought back too.

Such a loyal soldier she was.

“Hey Goku, is it safe to go over there?!” a short bald human called out.

“Yeah Krillin. Its safe!”

A small group approached them, abet cautiously. One hung back, and Cooler recognized him. Vegeta. 

“I’m Bulma Briefs.” a blue haired woman held her hand out to him, Cooler taking it to shake. He might as well humor the people that had held host to Cheppu. “Cheppu told us a about you. You are… Not what I expected.”

“And what did you expect?”

Bulma shrugged. “Tall handsome blond.”

Sounded like Salza. What a humorous image, his Cheppu and Salza a couple.

“They were expecting a good person.” Vegeta snapped, stomping over, “Not a man who’s killed almost as many people as Frieza.”

Cooler looked down at him, unimpressed. “Vegeta. A pleasure.”

“Like hell it is. Your whole family is bad news. I had my suspicions when the wretch didn't even tell us-”

Cooler promptly used his tail to swipe Vegeta’s legs out from under him. “I do not appreciate your tone.”

Vegeta sat up, spitting on the ground. “I’m not a punching bag for you lizards any more, so you will just have to take it, won’t you?.”

Cooler lifted his hand, everyone promptly getting in the way, even Cheppu grabbed his arm, pushing it up and away from Vegeta. Cooler tched, hand closing to a fist and relaxing. He was not one to underestimate foes he had no way of assessing, so he would withdraw his threat. “Do not take such an insulting tone with Cheppu again.”

“Oh don't worry he won’t.” Bulma hissed, grabbing Vegeta by his armor and hoisting him up. “You really have to pick a fight right now? He clearly doesn't want to blow us up and he pretty clearly values her efforts to bring him back.”

“You are all as dumb as Kakarot if you think-”

Goku put his hands on his hips, clearing his throat. “Come on, let’s head to Kame House. We can figure out what's going to happen next over there.”

Kame House was a small, garishly pink building on an impossibly small island. Cooler could not complain really, he had always loved the ocean and the beach. And this planet seemed to mostly be oceans. He stood on the sand, the gentle waves lapping at his feet as he listened to the others bicker.

“His ki is nothing like hers. He’s most certainly evil.”

“Words of wisdom from the Namekian!” Vegeta snapped, “I keep telling you all this.”

“He hates Frieza though.” Goku said back, “Don’t they say keep your friends close, but your enemies closer?”

“The fact you know that phrase explains way to much about your thinking process.” There was a long pause, “Listen, even if he doesn't kill us, Frieza will find out about this, and he will come here. And we will be stuck in the middle of a battle with two beings capable of destroying the earth.”

“What's done is done. No point in getting mad over it.” a man that reminded Cooler of an insect said in a tone that was far too smug for his liking, “I don't even know what you are asking us to do.”

“Of course you would take Kakarot's side you smug arrogant-”

The bug laughed in a way that reminded Cooler of his father. “Ohoho, calling the kettle black there, aren’t you Prince?”

“He’s right you know Mr. Sold-Himself-to-Babidi-to-”

“Krillin, I will knock you into the ocean if you even think of agreeing with Cell.”

“And I will break your arms again if you threaten my husband one more time.”

Cooler slammed his tail onto the sand, turning around and walking back over to them. “You have nothing to fear from me. None of you are worth my ire. And you hosted Cheppu well.” He stopped in front of them, arms folding over his chest, “And Goku is right. I have no love for my brother. In all fairness, if not for you, I probably would of killed him myself.”

“Well that's harsh.” an old man said from the door of the house.

“It is a simple fact. The only thing that kept us from offing the other was our father’s wishes to get along. Familial respect I suppose. As he is dead, Frieza took the opportunity as soon as it presented itself. I was too… Soft I suppose.”

Cell laughed. “I guess that's settled then. I have always wanted to meet Frieza honestly. See what all the fuss is about. Now I get too.”

“He’s pretty impressive power wise, but really short.” Goku said, earning a snort from Vegeta.

“18, when Frieza gets here I want you to stay with Marron, okay?” Krillin said it quietly, the blond woman who had threatened to break Vegeta’s arms nodded.

“Alright honey. I’ll go join my brother. I’ll send him your way if things look like it’s going south.”

They split up after that, everyone going their separate ways. Cooler was back on the beach, the sun setting in front of him. He wondered where he would go. Maybe to where Cheppu had been staying? He was no more fond of the Saiyans then his brother but he didn't really have the luxury of being picky.

He heard the crunching of sand, turning to see Cheppu standing behind him, her white dress blowing in the salty sea breeze. He cast her a smirk. “I always did want to see you in a dress.” he held a hand out to her, and she approached him, her hand taking his. She clutched his hand to her chest, her face contorted and looking like she would cry again at any moment,

“Who knew you could be so expressive.” He pulled her closer, his tail wrapping around one of her legs, “No more tears now. I am here.”

“The others are not.” She lowered her head, her red hair hiding her face. Cooler wrapped his tail a bit tighter around her leg.

“You did what you could.” He leaned in, pausing as he side eyed the old man who was watching them intently.

“Don’t go stoppin’ on my account. Never seen two aliens kiss before.”

Cheppu lifted her hand, firing a blast at him. The old man let out a cackle, running back into the house.

“Let's go somewhere more private.” Cheppu reached back and pressed on the base of his tale, smiling at him.

They flew away, low over the water. Cooler watched as Cheppu dipped both her hands into the ocean, her dress getting wet from the spray it made. He smirked, easing to a stop at another island.

The sun was down by now, but it was not dark, the moon and stars illuminating everything. They sat together on the soft grass, Cheppu leaning on him.

After a while she spoke “What is it like?”

“What is what like?” Cooler looked down at her.

“Death… Hell.”

“Death is unpleasant. Hell… I do not recall ever being in hell.”

Cheppu sat up. “Really? Goku said there was a hell. You don't remember anything?”

“I remember being in nothing. No sound, no feeling. Absolutely nothing. Like I was trapped in an infinite blackness that would never end, that I was helpless to escape from.” Cooler clenched his biceps in his hands, his nails digging into his skin.

“Maybe that was your personal hell.”

Cooler closed his eyes, chuckling. “It was certainly… Unpleasant.” His tail moved to wrap around her, pulling her back against him, “This is much more pleasant though. Being near you, it feels like it's been far longer than-”

Before he could finish Cheppu moved to kiss him, her mouth needy against his. Cooler could not help the chuckle that left his throat, his hands grasping her waist as he lifted her onto his lap. 

Cheppu wrapped her legs around him, her hands grasping the back of his head as she tilted her own. She was so needy right now. His hands slid down from her sides, rubbing her thighs and pushing the dress up, fingers sliding past her panties to press into the flesh of her ass.

Cooler pulled away, a smug smirk on his face. “You missed me.”

Cheppu ran her fingers over the red marks on his face, in the light of the moon and stars he could see her eyes were wet. Crying again. Perhaps now was not the time for smugness. She opened her mouth and after a moment, found her voice

“I never felt anything like it. I was… At first I didn't notice it. I felt angry, and then numb. But when I got here. When I thought I would not be able to get you back… I felt like I could never be happy again. My stomach hurt… My throat hurt. I-”

“Grief. You felt grief.” Cooler pressed his face into her neck, “It’s like sadness, but more profound. More deep.”

“I hated it. I cried and I could not breath… Cooler I never want to feel that again.”

“You won’t. And right now, I want to make you happy.” He pulled her hips harder against his, his hands sliding back up to grasp her back. “If you are willing-”

Cheppu pulled away and he watched as she reached behind herself, undoing the back of her dress. With a roll of her shoulders, the front fell, exposing an undergarment to him. He didn't know what it was called, but it looked lovely on her, pushing her breasts up and closer together. Utterly alluring.

It was like he had always fantasized about. He leaned forward, his lips pressing to the swell of her left breast, leaving soft wet kisses along her pastel skin, gooseflesh forming from his actions. He tugged the lacy fabric down, kissing at the newly exposed skin.

She was willing. She always was. Utterly devoted to him.

Cheppu grinded her groin against his, her hands rubbing along the base of his tail, just how he liked. She reached down, pulling her panties aside, and then pressing herself against him. He could feel how wet she was through his biosuit.

He pulled her closer, sighing as his suit parted and his cock slid out right inside of her. She let out a soft moan, holding his head closer to her chest. “Cooler…”

They stayed put for a while, Cooler relaxing and savoring every small movement. He breathed in, smelling her skin. She smelled mildly like perfume. “You smell nice.”

“Earth has these things called bath bombs… they make the water all colorful and shimmery, and they smell good. I used one yesterday, I guess the smell is still lingering.” She kissed his cheek, “I saved a few. We can use them together.”

Cooler slipped his eyes closed, just savoring the faint perfumed scent. “I would like that.” finally he took her hips in his hands, pulling Cheppu closer to him. She let out a soft gasp, her hands bracing on his shoulders as she set her feet on either side of his thighs.

She began rocking herself, the sweet friction making Cooler’s jaw set. He held her hips, squeezing tightly. He kissed at her neck, before opening his mouth and biting. Cheppu made a sound, a desperate groan, now using her legs to lift herself up and down over him.

Cooler moved to leave his bites on her chest, Cheppu making pleased groans as she bounced over him, soft slaps of her thighs on his own. She had no problem keeping the rapid pace up herself, but Cooler just knew it was not enough for her.

His hands braced on her hips, and using his tail as leverage, began to thrust up, hitting her deeper, making her toss back her head with an adorable squeak. Her nails dug into the keratinous armor on his shoulders, each hard inward thrust making her voice and breath hitch.

“Yes… Yes. Oh gods yes. Cooler I’m- Ah!” she slammed her hips down, meeting his own with one harsh movement, her body shaking in his hands as she came. She smiled, laughing breathlessly as she kissed him, her hands caressing the back of his head. She pulled away, breathing on his lips.

“You didn’t cum right?” She held his face in her hands.

“No.” He didn't really care about it. After that stint in that hell that was death, he was simply happy to feel her. To feel something.

“Then cum. Take me as hard as you can and cum.”

Ah… Well with a demand like that he really couldn’t tell her he didn't care if he came or not. It would simply disappoint her.

He dug his feet into the grass, leaning back on his tail as he lifted his hips. Hands on her thighs, he began pistoning into her as fast as the position would allow. Cheppu leaned over his chest, high pitched cries leaving her as he fucked her for all she was worth.

Cooler felt the pressure growing in his groin, and with a deep snarl he came, holding her down as he pumped his seed inside her. He fell back onto the grass, his tail slowly swaying back in forth in his spent bliss.

Cheppu remained over him, panting as she tucked her hair behind her ear. “I love you.”

“And I love you.”

They stayed like that for a while, catching their breath and regaining themselves. Finally, Cheppu lifted off Cooler with a groan, standing as she sorted herself. Cooler watched her put the harness on her chest back in place, and zip up her dress. Playfully he took the hem and lifted it, earning him a slap on the hand.

“Sorry. Spur of the moment.” He shrugged, getting up with a grunt of his own. He waded out into the ocean, cleaning himself in the salt water, “So where will we go?”

“Bulma’s place.” Cheppu flipped her hair a moment before slowly lifting off the ground, “Come on. This way.” She flew off, and Cooler followed, flying beside her, his tail wrapping around her ankle.

When they touched down, Vegeta was waiting for them.

“Finally you got here. Two of you get reacquainted?” He said it with mild disgust. Cooler ignored him until Vegeta walked up to Cheppu. Cooler poised himself, Vegeta scoffing at him.

“I’m not here to fight. I’m here to talk to your henchman, or what whatever she is to you.” Vegeta turned to Cheppu, frowning at her, “You betrayed our trust. You lied to-”

“I never lied. I just never said who he was. I know Lord Cooler would never hurt any of you as long as you did not provoke him. He is not like Frieza.” Cheppu said it flatly.

Vegeta grabbed the front of her dress, curling his lip. “And how do I know that? You don't even feel the slightest bit of guilt, do you? After all my wife did for you, all Kakarot did for you.”

“You are correct. I do not feel guilty. Because I did nothing wrong.” Cheppu enforced.

Cooler cast Cheppu an amused gaze. She was so unique in her ways of thinking. Almost sociopathic. But he knew that was not the case. She simply put all her empathy and sympathy towards him and his squadron.

“And if we all die because of you bringing Frieza’s brother here?” Vegeta pressed.

“I would grieve, but I did what I had to.”

Vegeta scoffed and pushed her away. “I thought that conditioning had worn off. But no, it's just focused all on Cooler.” He turned and headed back inside, “Your ‘boyfriend’ should train a bit. Otherwise he’s just going to get his ass killed again.”

With that Vegeta went back inside.

Cooler looked at Cheppu a moment. Her head was down and her fists clenched. But then she lifted her head and took his hand, leading him around the back. She flew up to an open window, and he followed her in.

She pulled her dress off, then slipped off her sandals. With a sigh she got in the bed, patting it.

Cooler joined her, intending to sleep for as long as he desired. He was very tired.


	8. Clash of Brothers

Nine months missing. It was infuriating, honestly. He had no time to waste looking for his brother’s former plaything, but that didn’t stop him from sending some scouts out to keep a lookout for her.

He sipped his wine, wiping his lips. Probably tossed herself into a sun or something dramatic.

Still, annoying. She had been the strongest member left in his force. One hundred and fifty thousand wasn’t something to spit at.

He turned in his seat, Berryblue entering with some soldiers. She bowed to him.

“Frieza. I have very interesting news for you. The girl has been located.”

“Hmph. Took you scouts long enough.” he set his glass down, “Alright then out with it. Is she on some beach somewhere sobbing, or plotting revenge?”

Considering she had abandoned her post, she had clearly been more fond of his brother then he had assumed. 

One of the soldiers bowed respectfully “She is on earth, sir.”

Frieza closed his eyes, lips pressing to a thin line. “Come again? I didn’t catch that.”

“Earth. She is on earth.”

Frieza lifted his finger, and pointed it to the man’s chest. “You know what this means yes?”

The soldier sweat, and Berryblue chuckled mildly. “She knows about the dragon balls.” she said in an amused tone, “Not that empty headed after all.”

“Very good, Berryblue. There is only one reason for anyone to go to that rock in the boondocks, and it's that. Which means what? And don’t help him this time, Berryblue. Let him guess.”

“She… She wishes to take revenge on you.” the soldier said nervously.

“Not quite.” Frieza’s face contorted, fury on every feature, “I have a feeling my brother will be among the living very, very soon. All my hard work and he will be raising his meddling head back into my affairs.”

He fired, killing the scout. He turned back to the bay window. “It also means my son has a bad habit of letting underlings run off when they have grudges against his father. I can’t tell which is more disappointing honestly. Set course for earth. I have family issues to settle.”

“I told you you should of killed her, sire.” Berryblue chided gently.

“Yes, well this time she can rot in hell with him. Tell Kuriza I am disappointed in him. I’ll think of a punishment eventually.”

\--

Cooler had set about training. Vegeta had been right. His brother would be here soon. No doubt he had sent people out to find Cheppu just for some sort of piece of mind.

He was in his final form currently, lightly sparring with the Saiyan, Goku. Goku was a care free sort. Despite everything Cooler’s family had done, the man didn't seem to care that he was here. Only that he was currently not trying to cause trouble.

Cooler lifted his hand a moment. Goku stopping in his tracks. “Yeah? Need something?”

“My brother, can you tell if he is on the way?”

“Oh, yeah he’s on his way. Gonna be here soon actually.” Goku rocked his head side to side, “Have not fought him in awhile. I'm actually looking forward to it!”

Cooler frowned. This man was definitely a saiyan despite his friendly demeanor. He lived for the fight. “He is so close yet you are this carefree?”

“Well, I’ve killed him already so… It's not like I can’t handle it.”

Cooler scoffed, looking away to Cheppu.

‘Cell’ was back. It seemed his child was on a play date with Vegeta’s daughter. Cell’s partner was sipping cold drinks with Bulma and a man he knew to be Whis, the attendant of Beerus. His father had warned both him and his brother of the God of Destruction.

Cheppu was playing with the two young children. She was a natural when it came to maternal instincts. She always had been as long as he had known her, able to mitigate any tantrum Kuriza was ready to make.

Cell joined in a moment, crouching down in the middle of the large block town the children had set about making. “My my, What exquisite architecture. Bulla you are very skilled at design.”

Bulla put her little fists on her hips. “Out of my town, monster.”

Cell looked taken aback a moment before smirking. “Oh so the great Bulla wishes to challenge Perfect Cell, hm?”

Bulla stuck out her lower lip, pointing at cell. “Me and my sidekick will get you out. Right Mita?”

Mita looked up from his little block stack. “That’s right!” he got up, mimicking her pose, “Perfect Cell is going down.”

Cell dramatically put his hand on his chest. “Oh no, Bulla has turned my progeny against me. Poppy, it’s awful.”

“I’m still rooting for you Perfect Cell.” Poppy held her drink up, winking at him.

Cooler looked away from the scene, back to Goku. “You just let them sit in ignorance to his arrival?”

“Oh no, Cell knows. That’s why he came. He usually keeps to himself and doesn't come along on play dates.” Goku put his hands on his hips, “Krillin and Gohan are on the way as well. I would not say the whole gang is on the way but Frieza is gonna get a welcome party for sure.”

“I can handle him on my own.” Cooler said, narrowing his eyes at Goku. He really was a strange specimen of saiyan.

“Nah, you can't. You don't even lift a candle to him. Even with that form of yours.” Goku grinned at him.

Cooler clenched his fists. Wrinkling his nose at the man a moment before turning away and walking over to Cheppu who was pretending to be a hostage for Cell now.

“Come no closer, Bulla, or this maiden will be added to my bio mass.” Cell said.

Bulla frowned. “What is Biomass?”

“It’s… My person. I take up space. So I am mass.” Cell explained.

“So you are fat?”

Cell frowned, Poppy snickering from her lounge chair. “Do I look fat to you?”

Bulla pointed at his thigh. “Yes. Your thighs are fat.”

Cooler could not help but spare a smirk. Kids were fun. He could remember his brother being like that. He had even said the same thing about their father.

“Bulma teach your child the difference between fatness and muscular.” Cell let Cheppu go, walking over to Bulma.

“I don’t know. They are pretty thick.” Bulma lowered her sunglasses, looking him over.

Cell became visibly offended. “I am perfection. Perfection doesn't get fat.”

“I don’t know you got pretty fat when you blew up King Kai and me.”

“I was not perfect then! Your son punched my perfection right out of me!”

“Someone mention me?” Gohan arrived with a hup, Krillin not far behind him, “He’s getting close, isn’t he? Feels like he’s going to land in the wastelands to the west of here..”

Cell just made a hmph, looking down at Poppy. He crouched down by her, taking her hand. “Stay here. I will make sure nothing happens to you and Mita.”

“Aw, I wanted to meet the guy that gave you your huge ego.” Poppy said, squeaking as Cell scowled and pinched her side.

Cooler looked at Cheppu then. “I don’t want you or any of them to take part in this. So stay back and be safe.”

Cheppu opened her mouth, and Cooler shook his head. “That is an order. It will be fine.”

Goku finally waved at them. “Come on guys. Gohan was right. Vegeta and Piccolo are already there.”

\--

“Came back for more, Frieza? Broly isn't here right now but I’ll happily beat you down for an hour in his stead.”

Frieza stood by his hoverchair, frowning as Vegeta continued to talk at him. His bravado was annoying. At least the Namekian was silent. He looked up as Goku approached, his brother and his wretch in tow behind. Gohan and the bald one were not far behind. God was he going to bring everyone?

“Hey Frieza! What brings you here?” Goku asked, landing a ways away from him.

“Don’t play stupid. You know why I am-”

“My gods, he’s shorter than Vegeta.”

Frieza’s temple throbbed, his eyes focusing on the perpetrator. This was supposed to be a simple family matter but every human and saiyan on this planet with a power level worth a damn was gathering around him it seemed.

Saiyans, humans, and now giant insects. “My you are a bold one. But I’m not familiar with you. You are new.”

The newcomer bowed, the smuggest grin on his face. “I am Perfect Cell. I came here to see one of the fine warriors who contributed to my creation… And I am not impressed to say the least.”

“Your creation?” Frieza wrinkled his nose at him. He was annoying him already.

“When your father and you were killed by Trunks, a man used the dna of both of you and combined it with Vegeta, Piccolo, and Goku’s, creating me.”

Disgust filled him. This insect was a fusion of him and monkeys? How utterly revolting. Frieza lifted his hand and fired a death beam at him. He would not accept the short comment, nor the fact he was some genetic abomination.

Cell however swatted it away with a chuckle, and he looked over to the others. “You didn’t tell me he was this short.”

“His second form is taller. Like, a lot taller.” Krillin said, “I cut the tail off that one.”

“I am not here for this planet or any of you, though you are tempting me, ’Perfect Cell’. I am here for my brother. This is a family matter, and I expect you all to respect that.” Frieza snapped, pointing his finger to Cheppu, “And her… I am here for her head. It would look amazing in my foyer.”

“Bitter Cheppu picked me over you, brother?”

Frieza spat. “Don't make it sound like some love triangle, Cooler. We all know my tastes are more refined than yours. The help shows you a little love and you are bedding her. Just like father, but even worse because you actually put feelings behind it.”

“And your tastes are so ‘refined’ you can’t even find anyone that excites you.”

“Wow this is… Really awkward.” Krillin said quietly, recoiling a little as Frieza cast him a sneer.

“Indeed. As I said, family affair. Now please be polite and let my brother and I deal with this.”

“I agree with my brother.” Cooler stated, frowning when Piccolo spoke up.

“If you really think we are letting you both throw a tantrum over who gets what you are mistaken.” Piccolo snapped, frowning at both of them. Frieza scowled until Goku spoke up.

“Alright. Family matter.”

“Goku I swear to god if you let them fight it out on this planet, putting us in danger-”

“It's a family matter, Piccolo. It does not involve us at the moment. If things get dicey we can step in.”

“The last time we had a fight on here, the entire Arctic turned into a volcanic wasteland! It’s still not fully recovered from what Broly and Gogeta did.”

Cell piped up. “Who is Gogeta?”

Goku held his hand up to Cell, making him frown. “Okay first that was just me and Broly, second, We just have to wait a few months and we can use that third wish to make it all-”

“If you are done, my brother and I will fight now.” Frieza powered up, his skin going gold

“Indeed. I will do my best not to catch you all in the crossfire.” Cooler’s mask snapped over his face, and Frieza smirked. Finally he would get to beat down that form his brother had been rubbing in his face for years.

“Cooler!”

Frieza and his brother both turned to Cheppu, who was casting a steely stare. “Destroy him.”

Frieza sneered, pointing his finger at her. He fully intended to send her to hell before his brother.

Cooler roared, ramming into him, punching Frieza under the chin and sending him into the air. He was strong. Good. Frieza was tired of fights being so easy.

“If you are going to kill her, do it after I die you spoiled brat.” Cooler snarled, grunting as Frieza gave his own hard punch to Cooler’s gut, sending him higher into the sky.

Frieza powered up a supernova, tossing at Cooler. Cooler caught it with a pained snarl, managing to deflect it up and into space. His hands were burned badly. Frieza laughed at that, getting another one ready.

“How pathetic, you can’t even take one hit from me without getting hurt.” he threw it, laughing and pleased to know he was still stronger than Cooler.

Cooler clenched his fists, his whole body tensing up. He yelled, loudly declaring “If you can do it, so can I!” His aura went red, Frieza scowling as he felt it before he saw it.

“You absolute-” He was cut off when his brother launched through his attack, his skin gold like his. With a bellow, Cooler punched him with so much force, Frieza was knocked into the exosphere.

Frieza snarled, his cheek actually hurting and blood in his mouth. “How dare you! How dare you hit me!” He folded his arms in front of himself as a blast struck him. That stung, and even burned his lovely golden skin.

Cooler joined him in the edge of the planets atmosphere, his fists up as he puffed out his chest. “I’m going to enjoy finally destroying you, you undersized pup.”

Frieza rammed into him, planting his fist into Cooler’s gut. Cooler in turn gave him a kidney shot which made Frieza wheeze in pain. His punches were hurting. They were really hurting. He was not used to his brother being able to hurt him.

“Shame you didn't let Sorbet bring father back too, he won’t be here to stop me from killing you.” Cooler delivered another hard punch that had Frieza feeling like it would make him vomit.

“I could say the same to you. Though knowing father, he wouldn’t stop me!” Frieza fired eye lasers at Cooler, right into his face. Cooler snarled allowing him to fire a blast at him point blank range.

They continued tossing snide comments, and blasts at one another, and Frieza could see Cooler was already losing his steam, each punch hurting him less, and each blow he dealt hurting Cooler more. 

He was mildly impressed that his brother was still holding his golden form. He held his hand above his head, firing up a large supernova. “Lets see you get out of this one!” he threw it down towards Cooler, who used the last of his stamina to dodge the attack.

To say frieza was pissed about that was an understatement.

\--

“Uh guys… That’s coming right for us.” Krillin said with a nervous laugh.

Vegeta scoffed, powering up to his Super Saiyan Blue form, lifting his hands. He began charging a big bang attack. “Typical Frieza Clan carelessness.” He spat, firing.

They watched as the attacks met, squinting at the shockwave that resulted.

Vegeta lowered his hands, having managed to dissipate Frieza’s Supernova. “He’s literally going to blow the whole planet up if they keep this up.” Vegeta snarled, “I told you this would end up in a pissing match to see who could hurt the other more. And unlike Frieza, Cooler has something he actually cares about on this planet.”

“If Goku hadn’t acted like a therapist we would not be having this problem.” Piccolo jabbed, frowning at the mentioned Goku

“I can.. I can teleport up there and hold my breath… Get them to-”

“Space is a vacuum dad, even if you held your breath it would cause cell damage.” Gohan said, “All we can do is block their attacks and hope the fight ends soon.”

Another attack was being charged far above them.

“I guess I have to play hero.”

They turned to Cell, who had a smirk on his face. “I am the only one who can go up there. I can survive in space.”

“And why would you help us?” Vegeta asked, grinding his teeth.

“Because I have someone dear to me who can’t survive the destruction of the planet.” Cell said, crossing his arms in front of him. He looked at Cheppu, smirking. “Thanks for the technique. I was saving it for Goku but it seems I have to show all my tricks.

They watched as Cell launched into the air, right for the other blast that was heading their way. He flew through it, breaking it apart as he flew up into the exosphere.

“... Show off.” Vegeta spat.


	9. Battle Interrupted

“Are you through yet, Brother? This little tantrum is tiring.” Cooler called, sounding bored despite the battered state he was in.

“If you think I am through with you, you are mistaken!” Frieza snarled, “Just die already so we can be done with this! Your little achievement is impressive but still holds no candle to myself. Should of trained your golden form a little better and maybe you could of lasted ten minutes at full power.”

Impossible, as he had only just achieved the form. It was an inevitable failure.

“Ah yes, you learned that the hard way, didn’t you?”

Frieza’s temple throbbed. “You insignificant blow hard I will-”

Frieza prepared another attack, but froze when a hand grabbed his wrist. He turned, face to face with ‘Perfect’ Cell, who was smirking at him.

“I am afraid I can not allow this fight to continue, Frieza.”

Frieza wrenched his wrist out of his grasp. “This is a-”

“Family matter yes. But with your reckless attacks you have put my family in danger, and have threatened to get in the way of my own revenge. Besides. We are family. Do not forget, you are a part of me.” Cell chuckled, and Frieza growled

His other fist connected with Cell’s face, sending him back a ways. The fool just had to remind him of how he was an unholy fusion of saiyan and _his_ DNA. Disgusting.

Cell wiped his face, clenching his fists with a laugh. “Now please, observe what perfection can do.”

“Shut your smug-”

Cell erupted into a golden aura… Just like..

“What do you think? I like to call myself Super Perfect Cell when I am like this.” Cell tilted his head to the side, looking down at him.

Looking down _on_ him.

“What a ridiculous thing to call yourself.” Frieza spat, recoiling as Cell was suddenly in front of him, meer inches from his face. Frieza was suddenly reminded of his father, the way Cell was looking at him. 

“It’s the perfect thing to call myself.” Cell said quietly, “And when I figure out how to reach my own golden form, I will call myself Golden Super Perfect Cell just to annoy you. I will have to figure out how to fit god in there when I obtain my own version of that, but one step at a time.”

Before Frieza could even retort that Cell would reach golden form when hell froze over, Cell promptly roundhouse kicked Frieza back into the Earth's atmosphere.

Frieza braced himself against the friction of the descent, finally managing to stop himself just above the cloud cover. He glared, looking up. He was smug and he was strong. That just made him annoying, not to mention a dead man, he began powering up a supernova on his finger. He’d wipe him and his brother out with one blast.

“Ah ah. None of that now. Fight is over, boys.” 

Frieza turned, how the hell did he get behind him? “Don't talk to me like you are my father!”

Cell posed, finger pointed in the air. Energy gathered at the tip. “Oh but technically I am your father. Don’t you remember?”

“Shut up!” Frieza tossed his supernova at him. “If you think I’m going to let you attack me with my own technique, you are mistaken!

Cell sneered. He motioned finger forward, tossing a massive supernova at him. It swallowed Frieza’s, and Frieza was furious.

No fair! First Gogeta, now this thing. With a grunt, Frieza caught the blast, straining with everything he had to deflect it up and away from him. With a scream he managed it, panting hard as Cell floated below him, not even winded.

“Sup, Frieza?”

Frieza let out an exasperated sound. “I take it you are stepping in now too?” he turned to glare at Goku, Vegeta a ways behind him. They were already in their higher forms. With the blue hair. Everyone on this planet enraged him.

“Yeah-huh. You almost blew us up several times.” 

“Oh , that would be such a tragedy.”

“Oh we both know you would rather beat me in a fair fight and not via blowing a planet up.”

Frieza spat and powered down. “There is still the matter of my brother-”

“You could… Not kill each other.” Goku said it slowly like he was talking to a child, “I mean, you have your place as Emperor of the Universe again. Do you really have to kill him? I mean he is your brother.”

“If he lives he can kill me.”

“Oh, that would be such a tragedy.” Vegeta parroted back.

Frieza closed his eyes and counted down from ten. They clearly were not going to let this continue then. At least not here. “You certainly have a terrible habit of ruining my fun.”

“Ohho, you have no idea. I was going to blow the whole solar system up and he and his brat told me no.” 

Frieza ignored Cell, having enough of the prick. “Very well Goku, but do not think this means I will not try when my brother and I cross paths again.”

“I would be disappointed if you didn't try.” Cooler said dryly, now joining them as well.

Before Frieza could respond, he was brushed past rather suddenly, the wretch flying right into Cooler’s arms. Frieza could almost feel the bile rise in his throat as she held his head in her hands, looking him over with concern.

He looked away with a huff when she kissed his mask. Honestly…

\----

“Are you okay?” Cheppu held Cooler’s face gently as she pulled away, and his mask snapped back.

“I am alright.” He winced as Cheppu ran her thumb over a bruise forming in the corner of his mouth.

Cheppu looked over her shoulder to glare at Frieza, who was avoiding looking at them now, his face scrunched up in displeasure. When she caught his eye, she flipped him the bird.

Vegeta laughed as Frieza made an annoyed sound and flew back down to his ship.

“Pretty impressive, Cell.” Goku said, “I’m gonna go keep an eye on Frieza and make sure he doesn’t pull anything. Better safe than sorry.”

“And that is the first intelligent thing you have ever done.” Cell snarked, watching as Goku went back down to observe Frieza leave on his ship, he turned and headed back to Bulma’s place. “I need to get back to Poppy and Mita now. Chaow.”

Cheppu took Cooler’s hands. “Lets go patch you up. Then we can get going.”

“Leaving so soon?” Vegeta mocked, “What a shame.”

She ignored him, kissing Cooler again. His tail wrapped around her ankle, an affectionate gesture among their race. “Yes. We have many things to do, don't we?” Cooler reverted to his true form, and they flew back to Capsule Corp.

Cell had already moved on, taking his family with him. Bulma helped put the last of the things they needed into the ship.

“Alright. You are all set. This ship here should take you wherever you need to go. And here are some capsules for you.” Bulma handed a small box to Cheppu, “Food, houses, a few different vehicles, all the essential stuff is right in here.”

Cooler looked over Cheppu’s shoulder as she opened the box, revealing several capsules all clearly numbered inside. He made an impressed sound, looking up as Goku appeared next to Bulma.

“Hey guys I’m back! I have something for you too!” he held out a little bag. “These are senzu beans. If you are about to die eat one and you will be all better. Use them for emergencies only.”

Cooler took the bag, reaching in and pulling a bean out. He rose a brow at Goku. 

“Well okay… have one right now. You look pretty banged up.”

Cooler put it in his mouth, chewing and swallowing. His brows rose, his bruises and scuffs vanishing “Fascinating.” he held out his hand to Goku, who took it and gave it a firm shake, “I am grateful for your assistance.”

Goku’s grip went crushing, his usual carefree smile suddenly a serious glare. “If you do anything, anything at all to attract my attention. To put us in danger, to put anyone I deem a friend in danger. I will kill you. Do you understand?”

Cheppu watched as Cooler returned the crushing grip. “I feel you made the same threat to my brother and that Cell fellow.”

“I did, but you and Frieza are not like Cell. Cell is changing despite all his claims to the contrary. His is slowly becoming more neutral as time goes on. But you… You are evil to the core. Your whole family is.”

Cooler chuckled. “And here I took you for an idiot. Do not worry, I have no intention of coming back here, or crossing you. My issue lies with my brother. And as you said, an enemy of an enemy is a friend.”

“Friend is a strong word, but yeah. That’s right.” Goku’s grip relaxed, but he remained serious. “Then we have no problems. For now at least.” 

Cheppu smiled, relieved nothing had escalated. It had all worked out as she had suspected. Good. She took Cooler’s hand, and they headed on board.

It was a silent first few hours, getting far away from Earth and Frieza. Finally Cooler spoke,

“There is a clan the Frieza Clan has had a long standing rivalry with.” Cooler said mildly amused, “Well, not much of a rivalry these days, but the clan still exists. I was thinking it was time to strike up a… Partnership. They may not have the resources my family does but it will be enough.”

Cheppu turned to Cooler. He already had a plan then? She smiled, leaning over and getting eye level with him. “I have something that will help you as well.”

Cooler turned to her, a brow arched. She leaned in close, forehead to his. “I know where New Namek is.”

Cooler’s lips curled almost wickedly. “And how did you get that?”

She kissed him, hard, Cooler reciprocating. She felt no guilt. After all, they would not hurt them. She would spin her sad tale again. Wish back the others. And then they would leave and start anew.

Anything for Cooler. Anything for his happiness.

She pulled away, setting herself in his lap. Cooler gave a mild chuckle, watching as she put in the coordinates to New Namek. Once it was all set, she turned to him. “And do you have an idea for how we can get yourself an army, my lord?”

“I have heard… Rumors of a ship… Of something. I think it may serve me well.” He rested his hands over her stomach, pulling her close, “My brother will wish he had never killed me.”

She leaned back against him, her head on his shoulder. She closed her eyes and smiled, her heart beating a little faster as he whispered to her.

“I will have my own force. My own empire. And you… You will be by my side.”

That truly did sound wonderful.


	10. The Gang's All Here

New Namek was a serene place. With green waters and skies, and blue grass. Cooler remained behind on the ship, wanting to avoid any drama. It was for the best, honestly. But still a shame. Cooler would of liked the planet.

Cheppu knelt by the green water, swirling her hand in it a moment before looking up, across the way, looking at her wearily, were several Namekians.

“Is that your ship?” one of them asked, pointing at it.

“Yes. It is.”

They looked at one another for a moment. Cheppu held back a smile as they asked her their next question.

“Are you a friend of Bulma Briefs and Goku?”

This would be much easier than she had ever anticipated. The ship added an extra layer of deception, which would make everything seamless and without loss of life. The ideal, truly, as hurting these people would result in them calling for Goku’s aid without a doubt,

“Yes. I am. I came here for the dragon balls.” She didn't get up, and remained still, putting on a sad face. It wasn't a lie. She was sad. “I lost my friends to Frieza. I was unable to use earth's dragon balls for all of them.”

They still did not trust her. But they motioned for her to come to them. “You will speak to our elder.”

The elder was a rather fat and wrinkled Namekian called Moori. He listened quietly to Cheppu as she told her story, and she even broke down into tears at one point. The events, despite soon being undone, were still very painful. Grief was indeed confusing.

Moori rested a hand on her head. “I sense no evil will in you child. Very well. You may use our dragon balls. But you must never tell anyone of our planet.”

Piccolo had said the same of her. “Of course. I will delete the coordinates as soon as I return to my ship.”

“Tell me. What happened to your friends bodies?” Moori asked as he signalled the others to gather them up.

“Neiz and Dore’s bodies were spaced. Frieza incinerated Salza’s. He called him... Tiny. Frieza does not like that.” Cheppu said quietly.

“Your friend Salza. What was the state of his body before he was incinerated? Any serious injuries?”

“He was…” Cheppu choked up a moment. “Frieza shot him through the throat.”

“Your friend will still have that injury when he returns. I recommend you use your first wish to revive them all, your second to bring them here. And your third to heal your friend of his injuries. We can heal him but it is not guaranteed we can save him. Is that agreeable?”

Cheppu nodded, bowing her head to him. “You are most kind.”

“Good. I shall relay to Porunga the wishes you seek. But then I ask you to leave as soon as it is finished.”

“I promise we will leave immediately. We have many plans ahead of us.”

Moori nodded, stepping outside and waiting patiently. By mid day, the balls had all been collected. They were much larger than earth’s. Cheppu looked at them with awe, stepping back as Moori cleared his throat. He lifted his hands, and spoke,

"Takkaraput pop porunga pupiritt paro!"

The sky went black, and from the dragon balls shot a golden light. Process was nearly identical to earth’s though the dragon was nothing like theirs. Muscled and utterly massive.

Moori spoke again. What a brilliant failsafe. Only their language could activate the dragon balls and get the wishes. Frieza would of never been able to get his wish, even if he had succeeded in getting them all.

In the golden light, familiar silhouettes appeared. Porunga speaking afterwards. “Your wishes have been granted. Your friends have been returned and healed.”

Like that, the dragon vanished, the dragon balls now inactive and falling to the ground like rocks.

“The hell are we?!” Dore suddenly yelled, looking around wildly, “Where is Frieza? Where is that damned fightin’ ring?”

Cheppu got up, running up to them. She hugged Salza tightly, crying all over again. “Welcome back.”

“What is going on?” Salza pushed her away, then held his throat a moment. His suit was still burned where the blast had gone through, but there was no wound, “Where is Lord Cooler? Is he alright?”

Cheppu slapped her hand over his mouth. “He is fine. But it’s time to go.”

“Go? Go where? Where are we?!” Neiz exclaimed, “Last thing I remember was Frieza blasting us… Then I was… Ugh… I don’t want to think about it.” His head sunk into his shoulders, looking like he was remembering something unpleasant.

“That’s what I wanna know too!” Dore shouted, noticing the Namekians gathering around Moori, “Wait, is this Namek?”

“You all died. Cooler died. I revived Cooler. Now I revived you. Lets go. I promised I would leave.” Cheppu waved to Moori, who was frowning at her, “Lets go before they get Goku here.”

“Who is Goku?!” Dore yelled again, yelping as Cheppu grabbed his ear and started dragging him away.

She got them all onto the ship, all of them rushing around a seated cooler.

“My lord, forgive us. We were unable to protect you.” Salza said, getting on a knee and bowing his head, “I am ashamed of myself for-”

“No need for groveling. You are forgiven.” Cooler said waving them away from him, “We have bigger plans. We will be returning home.”

“What home? All your planets are gone.” Neiz said.

“My home. We are going to Glaeris. I have an alliance to forge… But first I need an army and a ship.”

“An army?” Dore scratched his chin, “Are we not enough?”

“No. I will need a large army to rival my brothers.” Cooler had the ship lift off, “Have you heard of the Big Gete Star?”

“Er. Yeah. It took Cold Planet 42. Utterly destroyed it. No one was able to stop it and it absorbed everything and left it cold and dead” Dore blinked, looking shocked suddenly, “You want that thing?”

“It was able to produce its own mechanical soldiers that proved to be a hassle for even high level warriors. If I could take control of that… I would have a limitless army.” Cooler held his chin, leaning on the arm rest, “We just have to find it.”

“An excellent plan, Lord Cooler.” Cheppu said, her hands resting on his shoulders. Cooler rested a hand over one of hers, giving it a squeeze.

“Agreed. We should start listening into Frieza Force, and Galactic Patrol comm chatter.” Salza said, taking his place at Cooler’s right, “Neiz, begin monitoring.”

“Yes Captain.” Neiz sat at one of the consols and started to tune into the various transmission sequences.

“What do I do?” Dore asked, pointing to himself.

“Look handsome.” Cooler said flatly, leaning back in his chair. He was tense. Cheppu could feel it under her hands. She kneaded the muscles of his neck, pumping in a little bit of Ki. Cooler sighed contently. 

Cooler spoke quietly a moment later.

“I will reward you Cheppu. You’re loyalty to me and the squadron has gone above and beyond anything anyone could have done.” He tilted his head back, looking up at her, “When we get to Glaeris, you will receive it.”

Cheppu heart was in her chest as she leaned down and kissed him softly, Neiz and Dore snickering like they always did. “Thank you, my Lord Cooler.”


	11. Gete Star

They listened for several weeks, keeping a low profile the whole time. Frieza was still on the lookout for them all, no doubt desiring to kill them still.

Living in such close quarters got on Cooler’s nerves at times, there were no rooms for privacy, sans the bathroom. He was still a private person, and while he had now grown comfortable with his affection for Cheppu being on display, more intense expressions of love, like deep kisses, were things he wanted to do in private.

He lay quietly in bed, his hand linked with Cheppu’s, Salza snoring softly above them, and the chatter from the intercepted communications just barely heard over the hum of the ship and Neiz’s much more grating snoring.

Cooler sighed and carefully unlinked his hand with Cheppu’s, sitting up and getting out of the bed. He sat at the console and listened. How hard could it be to find a ship that was the size of a planet? Especially one that actively attacked others like a parasite?

He rested his chin on his palm, tail tip twitching slowly. Zoning out everything but the chatter of the Galactic Patrol and Frieza Force.

After what felt like hours, he finally got something.

“Galactic Patrol, please direct traffic away from sector 78. Several ships have gone missing with no trace. Scans indicate Pulsar 5 in subsection 7 is sporting a planet size mass. I believe it’s the Big Gete Star, and it is currently feeding off the pulsar.”

“Understood. Sending warnings to all patrols and civilian ports.”

Cooler smirked, getting up and going to his seat. “Men, get to positions. We have found our target.”

Dore sat up suddenly, hitting his head on the bed above him with an oof. “Oi… I want top bunk next time Neiz, this is too short for me.”

“I’m taller than you are!”

“Yeah but you can suck your head in.” Dore got up, doing a few stretches and poses before he went to his seat.

Salza was already up and at Cooler’s right, to his left Cheppu took her spot. Cooler brought up the navigation, typing the location in. “We are going to Sector 78, Subsection 7, Pulsar 5. Dore, be sure to keep clear of the Galactic Patrol, they will try to stop us from getting close.”

“Yessir.”

“Neiz, keep on the communications and warn us if they do see us.”

“You got it.” Neiz said, putting the headset on and listing closely.

“Cheppu, you can read the human language, Get us some capsules ready. Ones with space gear. She supplied us some yes?”

“Yes, Lord Cooler. I will get some ready for us.” Cheppu reached up to her head, pulling her scouter off, “Here, you will need this.”

Cooler took it, raising a brow quizzically at her. “How will you locate us?”

“I can sense ki now. Krillin taught me.” She went to where the capsules were kept.

Cooler put the scouter on. He had not used one of these in a while. The readings quickly showed the power of his men. Dore was still above Salza, and Salza was above Neiz… Cheppu though was reading above all of them, and no longer below them like she had once been.

He supposed six months of nothing but training would do that. He would have to make the others do the same. He had to admit, they had all stagnated far too long.

Cheppu set up the gear ahead of time, filling up the oxygen tanks and preparing the breathing masks. Due to their great power, they could survive in the void long enough to at least get into the ship and not be hurt by the radiation, even with the pulsar to contend with. The breathing masks, however, were necessary.

“Neiz how are we in the stealth factor?” Cooler said as they drew closer.

“Doing well, sir. The Star has not left the pulsar orbit either, should be there for a while and no one has noticed us.”

Cooler’s eyes narrowed in a confident grin. “Good.”

When they arrived, the Gete Star was obvious, siphoning the high energy electrons off the pulsar. It was closer to the star than first assumed, which did prove a bit of a problem. He was not sure the ship could handle the high radiation and decaying magnetic field.

It would also not be safe for the others.

“Well?” Salza shielded his eyes from the bright light that filtered into the ship.

“Considering the mechanical nature of the Big Gete Star, It is safe to assume it is able to repel the radiation to avoid damage to itself. Inside should be safe.”

“But outside will risk serious injury.” Salza said, frowning.

“I should be fine. We’re pretty hardy.” Dore said, thumbing his chest proudly, “Neiz has the skin of a frog so he’d be roasted.”

“I am reptilian, not amphibious!”

Cooler shook his head. “No. I will be going in alone it seems.” he stood, moving to the airlock.

Cheppu grabbed his arm. “Cooler… Will you be able to handle it?”

“Of course.” Cooler stroked her cheek with his fingertips, “It is a machine. It is made to serve organics. It will be a simple matter.”

She leaned in, grabbing the sides of his head and kissing him. Cooler stiffened a moment, but quickly relaxed. He pulled away, tail around her ankle. 

“Don’t worry. I will be fine.” he pulled away, going into the airlock and sealing the door behind him. He opened the door, taking a second to adjust to the lack of air. It was also very cold. A shudder ran down his spine as he flew out, looking around a moment before launching himself towards the Gete Star.

He lifted his hand as he grew closer, firing a beam into the surface. It took a few of them to pierce the shell, but soon he was inside.

It was certainly more comfortable inside. Cold still, and the atmosphere very thin, but his assumption the inside would be free of radiation was correct. He looked back to the hole, seeing it rapidly repairing itself.

How very useful.

He walked slowly down the halls, the thin air barely carrying the sound of his steps. So far nothing seemed to be aware he was here. But he knew that would change quickly.

His scouter crackled, Salza’s voice in his ear “Lord Cooler. What do you see?”

“A lot of nothing.” Cooler said, his voice just as muffled as his steps, however Salza was able to hear him.

“Cheppu says she is sensing some ‘ki signatures’ from the core of the star. She says that's unusual as inorganic things do not have ki.”

“The Galactic Patrol said several ships had gone missing. It could be survivors.” Not that he cared, but that was at least that made it easier for him to get to where he needed to. 

“Or it could be a crew. Perhaps this ship is manned.”

Cooler didn’t know himself. This planet sized ship was unknown to him. He put his fingers to his scouter, activating the energy scanner.

Indeed, some readings were appearing on his scouter, however the numbers kept slowly dropping. They were dying it seemed. So not a crew.

As he rounded a corner, some mechanical beings stood in a line before him. Taller than him, with flat claws and elongated metal heads. They were silent, their red ‘eyes’ on him.

Cooler’s eyes flashed, and he fired eye lasers at them, blowing their heads up. He had no time for silly brawls. His future was with in this place. He focused in on the signatures, lifting his hand and firing a blast, blowing his way through the metal walls.

He flew through the hole he created, grunting as something grabbed his tail, stopping his flight. He looked behind him, another robot, abet much smaller, had him in a tight grip.

“Greetings. Thank you for volunteering. Your energy will-”

Cooler wrenched his tail out of it’s grasp, promptly kicking it into a wall.

It lifted its head, sounding mildly cheery. “Oh, you are a lot stronger than the others. Your energy will be perfect for the Big Gete Star.”

It was hardier than it looked. “I am afraid that I am not interested in giving anything away to anyone.” He turned back to the task at hand and continued to the core, flying through the halls and blasting through walls when he was too impatient to find his way.

He found the way to where the energy signatures were. In this area the atmosphere was thicker and breathable. Embedded in masses of wires were a few people. All of them half dead it seemed. He leaned in to observe a Galactic Patrol member, the wires seemingly embedded into his flesh.

It was absorbing their energy. Cooler stepped away, lifting a finger and killing him, and then the others. An act of mercy, the star was doing nothing to keep them alive aside from giving them air to breath. Not much of an energy farm if one did not care for the live stock.

“Oh good you are here.”

Cooler turned around, the robot having arrived.

“I see you killed all the organics the star was using as fuel. That's unfortunate, but you have so much that-”

“I wouldn't of had to kill them if you bothered to feed and water them.” Cooler said, stepping forward and walking past the robot, over to a large metal sphere in the middle of the room.

The robot remained quiet for a moment, before its voice lost what inflection it had. “Then what do you recommend?”

Cooler smirked, the wheels in his head turning. “A machine would not understand would it? Tell me, can the Gete Star absorb organic material?”

The little guide robot answered after a few moments. “I can integrate.”

Oh, so the ship was talking through it now. Cooler put his hand on his chest. “Then integrate me, and you will know all you need to get a farm of energy. Long term power and fuel.”

The metal sphere parted, revealing a mass of wires at the core. How easy it was to manipulate this AI. it must of had no prior personal interactions with organics. Cooler took his scouter off, dropping it on the ground. He stepped forward, smirking as the core shot out wires, grabbing him tightly and pulling him in.

It was painful, the wires seemed to imbed into his very nervous system. He wasted no time overpowering the AI. If it had been more than one program, perhaps it would of taken control of him, but it was alone and utterly weak.

He was discombobulated by suddenly being aware of everything. The ship, what was in the ship. The fact it knew his ship was not far away. He would have to have the AI report to him these things. He simply could not handle it. He could get lost in the vastness of what it was.

_Can you give me an army?_

The ai responded. Not with words, or anything he could ever explain if asked. But he knew it could make his army. And more than those guards. So much more.

_Then make me my army. Insure that I will never lose nor die again._

In moments he found himself out of the core. He blinked slowly. He instantly knew he was where the guards were built. How did he get here? He moved, looking at his hand. He was met with a smooth metal finish.

He looked at the back of his hand. The AI was wondering if he liked it.

_I like it. But what about my body? Where is it?_

Safe. He was safe. He just had to ask and he would be back in his body and ready to do what he needed. Be it eat, sleep, drink, or be among his men. He could go wherever he wanted, and it would wait for him.

_The ship outside. Open up and signal for them to enter. Fill the whole star with breathable air._

He heard the ship whirl to life, vents morphing into the walls and pumping air into the room he was in. He made his way back to the large empty space around the core, watching as the ship landed on a newly formed landing platform.

His men formed out, all of them looking at him with shock.

“You’re all… metal. What happened to you?” Dore asked, looking down at him,

“Nothing. I am in the core, safe from harm.” Cooler said. His voice sounded mildly synthetic.

“So this is just some sort of vessel for you?” Salza asked.

The AI filled his head with every ability the body had. How it was better than his own. “Yes. It has… many abilities. It's even stronger than my organic body. It is indestructible.” he clenched his fists, puffing out his chest. He smiled at Cheppu, holding his hand out to her.

He frowned when she took it. He felt nothing. He didn’t feel her warmth, the callousess. He knew he was touching her. He registered that, but he felt nothing. So there was a flaw then. What was the point of this body if he could not feel the woman he loved?

The AI asked what love was.

Cooler looked at Cheppu, reaching up and touching her face. She smiled at him, kissing the metal palm.

_This feeling I have as I see her, is love._

It didn’t understand, but he did not expect it too.


	12. Proposal

Cooler set about creating his army. Cyclopian guards, self piloting ships, a whole new ship for himself for when he wished to leave the Gete Star behind, and of course, more of him.

They were mechanical clones of him. Like him in every way. They even loved Cheppu like he did. Salza asked if it was smart to make them, as they could rise against him. But Cooler was confident that would not happen. They were him.

Besides, having one of them on each of his planets, which he had every intention of reclaiming, was a perfect way to ensure its protection and service to him.

With his forces built and ready to display, he set for home.

Glaeris was a planet with large poles and only a narrow belt of habitable land, and an even smaller strip of tropical jungles that were considered the ideal. Despite the reptilian like nature of the Frost Demons, they were well adapted to the planet, and powerful and hardy because of it.

Cooler’s eyes opened, suddenly aware of himself again. The implants along his back were sore again. And he was hungry. The Gete Star was still adjusting to him, and so had only really been alerting him when he was very uncomfortable. This time was better though.

With a grunt he pulled out of his chair, the wires disconnecting from him. It hurt, but it was a small inconvenience to the power it gave him. “Salza, did you inform them of my arrival?”

“Yes Lord Cooler. Are you sure you do not wish to be present?” Salza asked.

“I need to stay with the star and recoup the energy and resource loss caused by building my army. It will also be extra security. I will be safe here.”

“The star can not even reliably tell when you need to eat yet. You could die…”

“I will time my self to the schedule set by the royal palace. When you eat, I will withdraw and do the same. Same for sleeping.”

“And we’ll remind ya to piss.” Dore said, laughing as Cooler scowled at him.

Cooler left, going to the supplies that Bulma had given them. This ‘MRE’ stuff was decent but he would not miss it. Once his plans were all in place, he would enjoy a feast of freshly prepared food.

And something far more wonderful as well.

Once he had rubbed salve onto his implants, and had rested and eaten, Cooler went back to his seat in the core. Cheppu was cleaning it currently, probably so his implants were not infected. The Gete Star was self cleaning, so it was not necessary, but he let her as it gave her peace of mind.

“You worry too much.” He chuckled as she turned to look at him.

“I worry enough.” She stood, looking up at him and resting her hands on his hips, “I know you can die now. I have to worry.”

He gave a sharp laugh, tilting his head back. “With all this, you never have to worry again, my love.”

Cheppu’s green cheeks flushed a bit. “I… Ah…”

“Flustered so easily? Well your gift will make you even more flustered. I assure you.” He touched her face, kissing her gently. He returned to his seat, grunting in pain as the star jacked back into him.

“Get onto the new ship. I will see you there.”

\---

When they landed, Cooler’s uncle, from his mother’s side, was waiting for him. Cheppu had never met the extended family of Cooler. Her interactions had been limited to Frieza, his son, King Cold, and Cooler.

Arctous stood taller than his nephew. Pale blue and a deep navy in color, with two horns sweeping back behind his head. His pale face was in a dower look as he gazed down at Cooler. After a moment his lips pulled in a small grin. “Cooler. You are alive. And oddly… Metallic.”

“It is a long story. But It is me.” Cooler motioned to Cheppu, “I am here now because of this fine woman.”

Cheppu stiffened as Cooler’s tail wrapped around her ankle. Right in front of him? Arctous seemed to notice, brow arching.

Thankfully for her nerves, Arctous said nothing, turning and motioning off the platform. “I was able to get Clan Froze to agree to meet with you. Its sending ripples through the Frieza Clan. Your Grandfather came out of his home up north to see you.”

Cheppu looked up at Arctous. Glazier was still alive? She had no idea. Then again, they were all long lived as a race.

Cooler smirked. “Do you think he will support me?”

“Without a doubt he will. He thinks all these new soldiers are incredibly rude. Doesn’t think Frieza is training them right.”

They walked off the landing platform, Cheppu and the others trailing behind Cooler and his Uncle. Already sweat was dripping down Cheppu’s forehead, the humidity constricting her chest.

Dore and Neiz seemed unbothered, but Salza like her was looking sweaty and uncomfortable. He cast her a look and grimaced. She smiled back at him and mirrored the face.

Inside the building was far more temperate. They followed Cooler into the main hall, and through that, into a more confined personal space. There, large and just as imposing as his son, was the former Emperor Glazier.

Cheppu had only seen pictures of him. King Cold looked very much like his father, though Glazier looked a good deal older, and if possible, seemed to be even taller, abet not as robust and muscular.

“Ah… Cooler.” his expression was genuinely warm, and Cheppu was taken aback by that, “Look at you. Coming back like that pup of a brother. With a grander metallic form. Silver is fetching on you.”

“This is naught but a shell. How have you been?”

“I have been well. Bored at times, but content.”

Cooler nodded, turning to a servant. “Take Cheppu to be cleaned up. Dress her in something nice for the meeting.”

They all were surprised by that. Cheppu cast a confused look to Salza and the others, who looked just as confused. Why would she need to be dressed up? She followed the servant, who proceeded to rapidly throw something together for her.

Her hair was styled after a bit of fussing over what to do with it. The dress was clearly for something that had no breasts, as it was low cut to the utmost extreme and the cut was wide. A few quick alterations had to be made so it was decent for her to wear.

Her nails were then painted black, and her lips stained the same. The servants all stood around her, holding their chins as they scrutinized how she looked.

“I don't know about the lip stain… Seems a bit much.”

“It's the height of fashion.”

“Yes to emulate the royal family but… I don't know.”

Cheppu turned and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn’t look like herself at all, her hair pulled back tightly, making it look like she had none at all, if it was not for her bangs. The harsh lips stood out oddly against her pastel green skin.

“We can’t take it off. It's there now for the rest of the day.”

“It's fine.” Cheppu said, “It's the best you can do on short notice.” She stood, kicking off her boots. She was clearly being made to emulate their fashion, so might as well go barefoot like them as well.

She was led to a different room this time. Some sort of meeting hall. Meta-Coolers, as Cooler had come to call them, were lined along one wall, no doubt a show of power. All of them turned to look at her as she walked in and all nodded to her, a few even casting her seductive little grins. She went red in the face and looked away. Having so many admirers was oddly flustering.

“Ah, there she is.” Cooler held out his hand to her, and Cheppu took her place to his left, Salza once again to his right. Dore and Neiz stood behind him.

The leader of the rival clan was not much older then Frieza when he had taken over the role of Emperor of the Universe. His father and older siblings were all dead, killed by Cold or Frieza. The child stood with his arms folded over his chest, a scowl on his face. His mother stood next to him, her face was one of a sly grin.

“Froze was just telling us how many planets he had.” Cooler said, smirking down at the child, “How many was it?”

“Fifty.” Froze said, still scowling at the rest of them.

“Wonderful.” Cooler smiled down at him, “I will be taking all of them for myself. Through negotiations of course.”

The child’s tail thumped on the floor, looking up at his mother. She wrapped her tail around his middle in assurance. “Lord Cooler… I was expecting something more… Diplomatic.”

“I assure you it's very diplomatic. I shall put one of my Meta-Coolers on each of them as protection. You won’t have to worry about the Frieza Clan trying to take them ever again. They will still be in your name, but the men and resources on them will go to me until I can retake my planets from my brother. I will also be taking over contracts with any clients you have.”

“You are still essentially taking everything we have, then tossing us aside when-”

“I do not toss aside alliances. I keep them. You will get everything back, and keep the protection.” Cooler held out his hand to her, as she clearly was the one in charge, “I am being more than generous.”

The woman eyed the Meta-Coolers. She took his hand after a moment.

Cooler grinned, then turning to his grandfather. “Grandfather, I wish to ask you something.”

Glazier chuckled. “You wish to ask, or demand it?”

“I would never demand anything of you.” Cooler chuckled in turn, “ Grandfather, renounce my brother and side with me. Give your support to a more stable future of our race. Frieza has already proven how badly he can mess everything up. Ginyu, Zarbon, Dodoria, even your son, all of them dead by his own hubris.”

Glazier looked amused more than anything. “You are asking to divide our clan. As soon as I pick a side, many will side with who I pick. Can you ensure their protection?”

“Grandfather, my Meta-Coolers are an unlimited force with a level of power reaching the tens of billions. My brother could never contend with such a thing.” Cooler held his arms up, “And with my own higher evolution, and my own Golden form, I am, in flesh and blood, his equal. In matters of metal and wire, I am superior.”

Cooler put his hands together, sneering. “Together, I am better than he will ever be.”

Glazier went slack faced. He looked down at Cooler a long moment before he put his hand over his chest. “Then, I swear my support to you, Emperor Cooler.”

Cheppu smiled, holding her head up. That certainly had a ring to it.

Froze’s mother spoke up again. “An emperor needs an empress. My son has a grown cousin that-”

Cooler waved her away. “I already have my empress.” he turned to Cheppu, who looked at him with wide eyes, “I declare my future Empress to be the only woman who has ever shown me true devotion and love.”

His tail wrapped around her ankle, his hands taking hers. Cheppu could hear her heart in her ears.

“Cheppu is my Empress.” Cooler said, leaning in close.

Cheppu closed her eyes, Cooler’s lips on hers. The kiss was chase and brief, Cooler pulling away almost as soon as he had given it to her. 

“If she will have me of course.”

Cheppu nodded. “Of course…” she said quietly.


	13. Heir

To say there was an uproar over his choice was an understatement. Granted it wasn’t like it was his little brother taking someone not their own as a spouse, but it still made the less… Open members of the Frieza Clan lift their tails and noses.

He would not call himself progressive in the slightest but the way they acted like they had not dabbled with others not of their race was laughable. If his father did it, so did nearly everyone else.

Cooler was beyond caring at this point. He had avoided what he wanted long enough under the nose of his father. Now he had nothing in his way. And anyone who got in his way was as good as dead.

Besides, there were plenty of their race who despised the reputation Frieza had given their race. Cooler was the lesser evil.

“You really damaged your chances to make a big impact with this.” His uncle chidded, “Your grandfather is still supporting you thankfully so some of the Frieza Clan swapped to your side, but not enough.”

“Its enough. Any loss of support for him makes my brother mad.” Cooler said, ready to go back to his body for the night.

“Is this really all just a way to make him squirm? How petty.”

“I’m taking what was rightfully mine to begin with. If it makes me petty, then I am petty.” Cooler shrugged, leaning back in the chair, “Good night, uncle.”

Cooler opened his eyes, slowly getting up with a grunt. His back was no longer hurting as badly with long seasons, but all this long term sitting left him stiff.

He stretched, trained a little, then finally got ready for bed. He took up his new scouter, holding it to his head and making a call.

“Cooler? You are still awake?” Cheppu’s voice was soft but chiding. Cooler closed his eyes. Even hearing her voice with his own ears was better than that body. Perhaps it could be improved on over time?

“I just got into bed. I wanted to hear your voice.”

“Well here it is.” She chuckled, “I miss you. I miss your warmth… I miss you holding me and it being comfortable.”

Cooler laughed. “I miss it too. Just a little longer and the Big Gete Star will be fully powered and restocked in raw materials. As long as nothing comes up to keep me away longer, we should be together again soon.”

“How soon?”

“Two days. As I said. Soon.”

“I’m going to kiss you so long and hard… Anyway, go to sleep.” She promptly hung up, and Cooler had no choice but to concede to her demands.

Two days later Cooler set out for Glaeris, putting the Gete Star into the orbit of one of the gas giants in the system, then finishing the trip in his new personal ship. Cheppu and the others were waiting for him, all of them in their poses.

“Welcome back Lord Cooler.” Salza said, breaking formation to bow, “Shall I have the cook fix you a fresh meal?”

“Yes that sounds delightful. I’m in the mood for steamed crabs.” He held out his hand to Cheppu, who jumped into his arms, arms and legs around him as she held him tightly. He laughed softly, holding her up and carrying her back into the palace.

She did not get off him, which he found embarrassing. His lips went into a line and he cleared his throat. “Cheppu, you need to get off me. It's hard to walk like this.”

Cheppu made a small sound like she was whining, but she removed her legs from around his hips, her arms however remained plastered around him. She pulled away a little, giving him a smile that made his heart race.

He smiled back, his hands on her waist. “I believe you promised me a kiss?” he waved at the others, who bowed and went off to get everything ready for his lunch.

Cheppu wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and practically yanked him down, clearly the one in control of the kiss this time around. It was all teeth and tongue, utterly desperate.

He loved it.

Finally he pulled away, remembering they were not in private. He hoped one day he could kiss her like that without being embarrassed.

All of them sat down for lunch, Cooler taking a small steamed and buttered crab and popping the whole thing in his mouth. His race ate the shell, which apparently was strange to everyone else. He watched with amusement as the others cracked the shells off and slurped up what was inside. Such a waste of food, though some crustaceans were deemed suitable to eat shell and all if prepared by breading and frying them.

He jumped as a boot rubbed against his foot, he flicked his eyes over to Cheppu, who was prying some meat out of a leg. She was the only one close enough to do it. She didn't look at him at all, but the boot moved up to his shin. Since when did she get _that_ bold?

He smirked, his tail moving to wrap around the ankle. She must of missed him. “After we eat Cheppu, do you want to spar with me? It's been a very long time, and you have gotten much stronger.”

She smiled at him, resting her chin in her palm. “I would love that.”

“Hey you guys think I could eat the whole thing like Lord Cooler does?” Dore asked, holding one off the smaller crabs up.

“I’ll pay you ten thousand to do it.” Salza pointed at him, swirling his glass of wine as he smirked.

“Now we are talkin.” Dore popped the whole thing in his mouth, crunching down. The look on his face was instant revulsion. He chewed a few times before spitting the mess into the dish in front of him. “I think I cut the inside of my mouth.”

Salza laughed. “You earned your ten thousand, Dore. I’ll transfer it to you when we get back to our quarters.”

“Lord Cooler, how do you eat the whole thing? It's like chewing on plastic.”

Cooler shrugged, drinking from his glass. “We just do. I’m sure a scientist could explain it better than I could.”

They finished up, and Cooler and Cheppu went to the sparring room. It was immaculate and hardly ever used, as his family had never been one to train aside from learning how to perform the techniques unique to them.

Cooler took some of Cheppu’s red hair between his fingers, smirking down at her. “So, how should we proceed?”

Cheppu tilted her head, exposing her neck. “Transform.”

Cooler leaned down a moment to leave a soft kiss on her neck. “Ah… You really are feisty today.”

He pulled away, watching as she pulled her armor off, leaving only the form fitting under armor on. She was covetting the armor the woman Bulma had made her, wearing it often, but doing everything she could to not damage it.

He clenched his hands, transforming with a long yell. He was now towering over her, his red eyes narrowed with his smirk. He watched her move, taking a fighting stance he was not familiar with at all.

Cooler held his hand out to her, his deep voice practically krooning. “Now my dear, show me what you learned.”

Cheppu smiled innocently, lifting her hands to frame her face, fingers spread along her eyes. “Solar Flare!”

A white flash filled the room, Cooler’s eyes hurting from the sudden blinding light. He slapped his hand over his face, opening them and seeing spots in his vision. He turned and caught Cheppu’s foot in his hand, flinging her away.

She laughed at him as he glowered. “You told me to show you.”

He surged forward, swiping at her. He moved much slower, and with little force. He watched as she spun out of his way. She was so graceful. His lips curling as he felt lust bubble inside him. “I did indeed tell you that.”

She moved to strike him, and he caught her leg as she moved to kick him again. He did not remember her using her legs so much before. Perhaps she had finally found a fighting style her own. His fingers slid up close to her thigh, leaning in and bringing his face closer to her’s. “But that is such a dirty trick to play on your future husband.”

Cheppu grinned at him, and with that same boldness she had been displaying since his return, her hand went to his groin, pressing against it. He closed the gap, kissing her hard as he pushed her back several steps until she was up against a wall.

He held her face in his hands, dominating the kiss, tongue swiping along her teeth. He leaned over her, making her neck crain back so their lips could stay connected. He pulled away a moment, his dark lips pulling into a sneer.

“How do you want me?”

Cheppu pressed her palm harder to him, rubbing roughly. “I want you to fuck me into the wall.”

Ah, rough then. He went back to kissing her, a hand moving to grasp her spandex and yanked it up over her breasts. He took one into his large hand, giving it a squeeze as he groaned into her mouth, his biosuit starting to part from her touch.

As one hand rubbed her breast, the other moved from her face and slid downwards, tugging her shorts down with the help of his tail. He wasted no time to slide his fingers inside her, rubbing and massaging her g-spot suddenly and roughly, making her moan into his mouth.

“Put it in. Hurry. Put it in.” She hissed, her fingers rubbing around the slit of his sheath.

He, thankfully for her, emerged, and with a snarl Cooler lifted her up and pushed her legs to her chest, wasting no time thrusting inside of her. Cheppu whined loudly, her face already bright red. Cooler felt utterly smug at her expression.

“Oh you are twitching around me. You really needed this.” He leaned in, using his weight to keep her up as he held her knees in his hands, “Needy desperate little thing. I’ll give you what you want, just say it.”

Cheppu bit her lip, looking up at him with a look that was just as hungry as his. “I want your baby.”

He felt a surge unlike anything else, his red eyes wide. Before he even knew it he was thrusting away inside of her, hard and fast, his teeth bared as he fucked her. Cheppu grasped at his neck with one hand as the other reached down to rub her clit vigorously, moaning and begging him to cum inside her.

He did so, thrusting erratically until his cock pulsed inside her, spilling his seed into her. Cheppu kept rubbing herself, biting her lip as she came with a whimper. They kissed again, much more gentle this time, Cooler leaving soft pecks along her lips.

“I wish you could give me a child.” Cheppu finally said quietly, her legs wrapping around his waist when he let them go.

Cooler kissed her scalp, holding her close as he stayed inside her. He could though. He could do what his father did with Frieza. It was not the same as Cheppu being pregnant, but he knew that she would love that child like she had carried them inside her.

“I can. I will make one for you. For us. I will need an heir after all.” He held her face in his hands, kissing her cheeks. “Raise my child, Cheppu.”

“I would love nothing more.” she kissed his chin, then tucked her head under it, sighing contently, “I want a boy first.”

“Then they will be a boy.”

Cooler set about getting what he needed. Kikono’s notes on the process were surprisingly easy to acquire. They were hidden away and mostly forgotten, so when he sent someone to find them, it was very easy to get.

Tangelo, who had gone up in the ranks since serving as his medic, would be overseeing the process. He was a long trusted officer, so he had no issues about the choice.

“We will need to draw a blood sample for DNA analysis in addition to the tissue samples.” Tangelo explained, “These notes indicate your father and brother’s power is the result of a mutation.”

Cooler was shocked to say the least. Was this why his father had cast him aside in favor of creating Frieza? “How long will it take to locate this mutation in my DNA?”

“Not long at all. There have been many improvements. Should take no more than an hour.

Cooler presented his arm, Tangelo taking tissue sample, and then a blood sample. The tissue was packaged up and sent away to begin the cloning and dna manipulation process, the blood put in a machine that Cooler assumed would analyse his dna.

After an hour, Tangelo had the results.

“The mutation is there in your DNA, but nowhere near the level of your brother or even your father.” Tangelo declared, “It is very ‘diluted’ in simple terms.”

Cooler’s jaw set. So he really was lacking something his father wanted. He was truly a failure in his father’s eyes. He cast his gaze downward. “And my child? Will he have it?”

“But of course! We can even enhance it, and give your child a massive boost to his power.”

“He would be as strong as my brother then?”

“At the most. At the least he would have the power of your father… but…”

Cooler rose a brow. “But what?”

Tangelo wrung his hands. “There was… evidence that this mutation was the reason for your family’s… sadism.”

Cooler’s face fell and he frowned at the scientist. “This mutation could cause that?”

“We don't know for sure but according to Kikono’s notes, your father exploited this mutation heavily. The results speak for themselves. Your brother is far more powerful, and crueler, than your father was.”

Cooler’s brows creased.“If I raised him differently than my father raised Frieza-”

“That may help but...” Tangelo trailed off, “We can simply restore it to the level of your father and not go as heavy as Cold did, your heir would then at least be more pragmatic, like your father and yourself. But there is still a risk it will invoke a strong powerboost and psychological reaction.”

He did not like this. Cooler could not claim he was better than his father or brother. He was cruel like them, and held no guilt for his actions, nor did he care for who he killed. He even enjoyed it. But the level of sadism his brother had was always concerning. 

He honestly did not know why he was feeling like ensuring this mutation was active was the wrong choice. It _was_ the right one. The logical one.

But he still didn't like it.

“Enhance it, then. But nothing more.”

“We will begin the process then. In nine months you and our future empress will have an heir.”


	14. Brotherly Conflict

“I-I can't believe ya both are gettin married…” Dore said sniffing.

Cheppu had never expected Dore of all people to be the emotional one, but there he was sniffing a bit as Neiz and Salza side eyed him.

“Oh stop your blubbering.” Neiz rolled his eyes, “We already knew it was going to happen.”

Cheppu looked up at him. “Oh really?”

“Well yeah. Either Cooler was going to get the balls to finally say fuck it and marry you, or kill his father and brother himself and then marry you. It was inevitable.”

“What Lord Cooler wants he usually gets. It runs in the family.” Salza agreed.

“Don’t ruin the moment guys.” Dore snapped suddenly no longer sniffing.

“What moment? It’s not even the wedding!” Salza rolled his eyes.

Cheppu slipped away, letting them bicker. She had a small party to go to anyway. She went to her and Cooler’s shaired room, sitting down in front of the vanity and looking at herself. She wondered if she would have to stop wearing her armor all together. 

Would she still be part of the squadron?

She pulled a drawer open, pulling out a circlet that had been made for her, putting it on. She had been wearing things that emulated the Frost Demons more and more. Tight rompers with flowing trains of silk attached at the hip that compressed her chest, large cuffs with gems in them. And of course the circlet, which made it look like she had a biogem.

She didn't understand why she had to dress like them, or at least replicated their silhouette. She supposed it was to… Impress them?

She took the circlet off, sighing as she started pulling her hair back into a tight bun. Once her hair was smoothed down and out of the way, she put it back on.

“Beautiful.”

She looked in the mirror to see Cooler behind her. He stepped up to her, his metal fingers running along her neck. They were warm, but very hard.

“Really? I like my hair down…”

“Then wear it down. Either way, you are beautiful.”

She hesitantly reached for the bun, but Cooler took it out first, fingers running through her hair and putting it back to how it usually was, draped over her shoulders. “There. Now what are you doing?”

“I’m getting ready for the gathering. With your clan. To celebrate the baby and the wedding.” She turned to look up at him, “Why are you in that again?”

Cooler frowned, his fingers moving to massage her shoulders. “Frieza will be coming. Though I doubt it’s to congratulate me.”

Cheppu nodded, turning back to the vanity and taking the lip stain. Slowly and with great practice, she put it on, her lips now black like Cooler’s. She had gotten used to it now and kind of liked it. The eye liner though was still a struggle to do.

“You don’t have to do all that either. Just wear the romper.”

“I like this though.” Cheppu slowly put the eyeliner on. It turned out good for both eyes this time, “I will still fight as empress, right?”

“Of course. My mother served the force under my father. She saw plenty of action, and even fought alongside him at times.” He left his place behind her, going to the large closet and pulling out one of the rompers he had made for her, “Here this one.”

Good. She would hate to not be able to fight any more. She undressed, taking the outfit and pulling it up. It had an armored chest, much like the Frost Demon’s natural armor, and even had a ‘biogem’ on the chest that matched the ones on her circlet and cuffs.

With it all on she felt oddly regal, if not a bit out of place. Surely she would grow into it. Cooler’s metal hands touched her shoulders, his tail wagging back and forth like a happy dog.

A servant interrupted them, bowing. “Emperor Cooler, your brother wishes to speak with you before the party.”

Cooler let out a sound that was like a sigh, however Cheppu felt no breath on the back of her head. “Alright alright…”

Cheppu turned and pulled on her boots quickly, following after Cooler. “Are you sure you should be seeing him? Why not kill him now and-”

“I am not killing my brother. I am not like him. I will keep the promise I made to our father and rub it in his face every chance I get.”

“How petty.” Cheppu smiled at him, and Cooler humphed, tilting his head to the side

“You sound like my uncle.”

She doubted it was simple pettiness. She could remember the few times Cooler talked about his youth with Frieza. Before their mother died. She had a feeling he still somewhat cared for his brother. Cheppu took his hand, looking up at Cooler with a soft smile.

“You know what I think?” Cooler’s metal brow rose, “I think you still care about your baby brother.”

Cooler’s full lips went into a thin line and Cheppu knew that if he had been in his body, he would of been blushing.

“Preposterous.” Cooler mumbled under his breath, yanking his arm from her grasp and walking faster now. Cheppu still followed, intending to stay close. Cooler stopped her from following him in.

“It’s fine. I’m far away and safe, This is replaceable.” He kissed her cheek and went into the room.

\---

“What is this?” Frieza frowned as Cooler walked in.

“Considering the last discussion we had about the Force, brother, I figured it was far safer to send this in my stead.” Cooler motioned to himself, “This is a mechanical copy of myself, different then my other Meta-Coolers. I project myself into it. I am safe and very far away from you.”

Frieza laughed into the back of his hand. “Coward. Can’t even face me.”

Cooler ignored the insult. “So you seek to talk with me?” Cooler sat, the lights reflecting off his smooth metal finish.

“Yes. I know what you are doing, Trying to rally our entire race against me. And I want it to stop. You have your little pions back. You have that child you always wanted on the way. You even are marrying that placid wretch. Honestly I don’t know what else you could want.”

“I want you to squirm, little brother.” Cooler sneered at Frieza, “I want you to regret ever crossing me.”

“You-”

“It didn't have to be this way, Frieza. It never did. You could of listened. Talked it over with me. Been pragmatic and not your usual self.” Cooler slammed his hand on the table, “You want things your way. And only ever your way. When something doesn’t go how you want, you throw a fit. You blow up planets, you charge in blindly without a thought. Your ego killed our father, and had you killed twice over.”

Frieza tried to open his mouth, but Cooler cut him off. “You will listen to me, brother. And you will stay silent.”

“And why should I?”

“Because this will be the last thing I, as your brother, will ever do to help you.” Cooler leaned forward, his fingers digging into the metal table, “As of now brother, we are enemies. I will actively do all I can to regain every planet you took away from me. My Meta-Coolers will go to each planet by the thousands and take them back. I will form my own empire, separate from yours.”

Frieza snarled. “You are destroying everything our clan built!”

“You should have thought of that before tossing your family away like it was trash! I was your brother! I taught you to fly, I taught you to form your first ki blast. When others called you small I defended you!” Cooler smashed the table under his fists, Frieza actually taking a step away from him, “You were my baby brother but that never mattered to you! All that mattered was the power and what it could get you!”

They both fell silent then. Frieza looking at the ground like a scolded child.

“You really are like mother and father.” Frieza finally said, “You may hate father but you always valued family like he did. And you are so soft like mother. Even now with you declaring your desire to ruin my empire, you are sentimental.”

Cooler did not respond immediately, folding his arms over his chest, scowling. After a moment he finally spoke. “You are my brother. I will always be sentimental. Perhaps one day, I can look past all this and we can combine our empires. But I doubt it will happen as long as you refuse to compromise.”

Frieza gave a single humorous hmph. “Or we may be forced to team up together to fight a greater power. Things work oddly I find.”

Cooler had a feeling Frieza was speaking about Goku, but he doubted Goku would meddle in their affairs unless Earth came into some sort of danger. “Perhaps.”

Frieza lifted his hand, holding up three fingers. “I will give you three planets with no fuss. Pick them. But after that, you will have to take all of them back by force.”

“Brench, Beppa, and Zalt.”

Frieza laughed at that. “Of course you would pick them. Very well. They are yours. Now the rest… Fight for them.” he lifted a hand and fired a blast, blowing off the copy’s arm. He frowned as it repaired itself. “Hmm. At least your ‘meta-coolers’ will pose a challenge.”

With that he left. Cooler left the room soon after, finding Cheppu waiting outside. She looked up at him,

“Will he destroy the-”

“No. Frieza takes pride in our clan, and in our race. If there is one thing I know for sure, he will never destroy his own people.” He reached up and touched her face. She held his hand closer, but she looked unsatisfied.

“I miss you already. I want to see you.” Cheppu said quietly, looking up at him sadly.

“Just settle for the moment with this. I will be here in the flesh soon. I promise.” He leaned down, pressing his lips to hers. He felt nothing. But Cheppu seemed to enjoy it, or at least take some comfort in it.

“I love you.” She said quietly.

“And I love you.” He held her closer, pressing his forehead to hers, “Come, lets see our son. He is coming along very well.” he took her hand and led her to the laboratory, the large vat in the center of the room glowing.

There were a team of meta-cooler guards and doctors observing and protecting the fetus, who now looked like an actual child, abet a naked one. He would not produce his first bio suit until the final month. Cheppu’s face lit up, her hands pressing into the glass as she looked up at them. 

Cooler put his hands behind his back, smiling at her. “Well? What do you think of him?”

“His little hands are so small.” Cheppu said quietly, a warm smile appearing on her face as the fetus’ hands flexed, and his tail waved around, “How old is he now?”

“Fifteen weeks.” Cooler put a hand on Cheppu’s back, resting his own hand on the glass, “Still a long way to go. But we are one third of the way there.”

“I can't wait to hold him.” Cheppu rested her forehead on the glass, looking utterly blissful, “Sleet… For his name.”

The name of the first emperor of the Frieza Clan… Perfect.

“I like it. Its powerful.” His tail wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him, “We have to get to the party. You can look at him as long as you want afterwards. I can even have a cot pulled in.”

Cheppu looked at him, smiling. “I would love that. I think I will read to him.”

Cooler pulled her away and made to leave, though after a moment he pushed her a head of him. “I will be there shortly.”

He turned to Tangelo. “What does his power level read at this time?”

“It’s sitting at seven thousand, sir.”

Cooler smirked. Already above a lower level soldier and not even developed enough to survive on his own.

“Wonderful. Keep me updated, and keep him safe.”

“You ask us to keep our son safe?” One of the Meta-Coolers asked, sounding amused.

“That is a foolish request isn't it?” They were him. They would defend his child, their child, with their lives.

Cooler left, and joined Cheppu and his family for the small party. In three days, he would be wed. He would have everything he had always wanted.

He had never been happier in his life.

He smiled as he entered the room, Kuriza running up to him. Frieza was nowhere in sight, not unusual given the circumstances.

“Uncle! You look so cool!” The child walked around him and lifted up his heavy metal tail up over his head, a big grin on his face, “Look how strong I am now!”

Cooler clapped his hands, pulling his tail out of Kuriza’s hold and crouching down to hug him. “How very impressive you have gotten in only a year.” He was sure not to squeeze him too hard, he pulled away, glancing around the room, “Is your father and mother here?”

“Mother is in father’s room resting.” Kuriza said, frowning, “Father… I don’t know. I have not seen him since he went to speak with you.”

Kuriza then directed his attention to Cheppu, running up to her and holding his arms up. “Cheppu! Hold me!”

“Kuriza you are almost a teenager. You can’t be held for ever.” Cooler scolded, but Cheppu picked him up anyway.

“As long as he is carrying size, I will hold him.” Cheppu said, “Though you will have to ask soon and not demand it from me. I won’t be the help for much longer.”

Kuriza stuck out his lower lip. “Sorry…” he mumbled, though he perked up quickly, “Is it true I’m going to get a cousin?”

Cooler stood up, dusting off his metal finish. “Yes. In about six more months he will be born.” Cooler pet his head, taking Kuriza from Cheppu and setting back down, “Go say hello to your great-grandpa.”

Kuriza pouted again, face a mirror of his father. But he did as asked, running over to Glazier and promptly seating himself on the man’s knee like he had done to Cold. Cooler watched him now get fawned over by the old man.

He was actually missing his father… He frowned and looked away, smiling at Cheppu then. He held his hand out to her and she took it, linking her fingers with his. “I do hope my sister-in-law will be able to join us.” he said off handedly.

“I’ve never met her…” Cheppu said, frowning.

“Frieza rarely takes her with him.” Cooler picked a bit of lint off of cheppu’s jumpsuit, “It’s funny, when they first met he was obsessed with her.”

Frieza did join eventually, his wife, Borea, at his side. She was taller than he was. Cooler could remember their entire courtship had been done in Frieza’s second form. Brat really was sore about how small he was.

She looked in good health at least. Her brown biogems were glossy, her tail thick, and her muscles toned. Truely an attractive example of their race. She smiled at Cooler, hand on her chest as she slightly bowed to him.

“Cooler.” She said in a pleasant, but very tired way, “Good to see you among the living again, a pity you could not be here in the flesh..”

Frieza snorted, looking away from them as his tail was around her ankle. Oddly affectionate for him to be sure.

“Well, as you know, my family is hard to kill. It's only a matter of time before father comes back.”

She chuckled politely. “I think Kuriza would like that. He misses his grandfather.” She looked down at Frieza, “I’m going to sit. I am still tired.”

“You do that.” Frieza said curtly, removing his tail from her ankle. They parted, leaving Cooler to stand alone.

How utterly ridiculous, but oddly amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God I cant believe this is almost over.


	15. Blessings

Avoda and his men sat huddled in their ruined base. If this battle was not going to kill them, Frieza would. They were supposed to keep Frieza Planet 628, but they were failing miserably.

How were any of them supposed to contend with the forces of his brother?

The Empress of Cooler’s new empire came, and with two of those metal coolers, wiped them all out. 

He could still remember her dance like kicks, blades of ki surrounding her boots and making the strikes even more deadly. Her calm smiling face as she killed his men. She was terrifying to be sure. Almost as terrifying as the Meta-Cooler’s themselves.

The sound of metal footsteps echoed in the ruined building. A cyclopian guard probably. They never ran out of those.

“This is it men. The final stand. I’d rather die facing these robots then run and face Frieza’s wrath.” Avoda said, getting his blaster ready. He had used up all his strength and now could barely form a ki blast. It was his only option now.

He stood, pointing it and ready. His face paled when he saw it was not a cyclopian guard at all, but one of Cooler’s metal clones.

“You have fought very well.” Meta-Cooler said, “Avoda right? You used to serve under me.”

It knew his name? Cooler remembered him? The rest of Avoda’s men stood up behind him all aiming as well. “You will forgive me sir. It was either serve Lord Frieza or-”

“I do not need excuses.” The Meta-Cooler flexed his hand a bit, the gears audibly whirring, “I just wish to give you a chance to join me again. Return to my service, and I will guarantee your safety. You will return to the rank you were at. I would assume my brother demoted you.”

Avoda nodded mutely. He had never been high enough rank to speak to Cooler, but he had heard his altruism was… Certainly higher then his brother’s.

“Then I will also assume that you will rejoin me.”

Avoda was not going to look a more than generous gift horse in the mouth. He instantly lowered himself to one knee, his men following suit. “We serve you, Lord Cooler!”

“Then I declare that Frieza Planet 628 to once again be called Cooler Planet 68.” Meta-Cooler turned away. “Clean this place up. My organic counterpart will be sending new equipment to replace everything we will have to gut.”

With that Meta-Cooler left him, and Avado was more than thankful for his continued existence.

\----

“Lady Cheppu has contacted us. Cooler planet 68 is back in our possession. That is over fifty of your planets back under your control, Lord Cooler.” Salza declared, “In no time at all you should have them back.”

Cooler reclined on his chair, head resting on his fist. He smirked, tail twitching. “Have any of my former clients returned to me?”

“Yes sir. Some of the ones that were lower on the list have asked for you to get planets for them.”

Figured the ones Frieza would ignore the longest would come back first. Not ideal but a sale was a sale. “Good. Show them the stock available, then proceed with trade negotiations.”

“Yes sir.” 

Cooler stood, stepping out of his control room onto the balcony of royal palace to get a better signal. The implant on the side of his head, which kept him in contact with the Gete Star even when he was away from the core, twinged, signaling him of resources lost. Nothing some recycling of parts could not compensate.

And the energy loss would be minimal. A short orbit around a pulsar would refuel it.

He looked to Dore. “What is the date?”

“If you're askin me when your child is due out of the growing tank, it's the same as last time. When Tangelo deems it proper, sir.” 

Cooler frowned. It had been enough time surely. Over eight months. A week or two early would not hurt would it? He relayed the next series of orders to the Gete Star, heading back inside. “And my Empress?”

“Cheppu should be returning from getting back Cooler Planet 68 shortly.” Neiz declared, mumbling a hurried apology for not addressing her properly when Cooler glared at him.

“I shall wait for her in the entry hall then. I think today is the day our son will be born.”

He left the control room, setting himself in the entryway. After this he would need a place all for himself. He didn't want to be on Glaeris. His homeworld was lovely, but there were just too many loyalists to his brother. A new planet then… With beaches.

Yes. Lots of beaches.

He was sure to message Tangelo of his intentions. The man made no objections, and simply confirmed Cooler’s desire for his child to finally be ‘born’.

His son was now sitting at one million in terms of power level. It was… it was massive. His brother had been at that level at birth as well, then skyrocketed further with each passing year. He was proud but also worried. He didn't want his son to be like Frieza.

He looked up as the doors opened, Cheppu walking in, flanked by the two Meta-Coolers who accompanied her. They were flirting with her, their tails constantly touching her. One would think it would make him jealous, but it only confirmed the fact they were him. Salza kept asking if it was wise to make so many, but Cooler was assured of their loyalty to him… No not loyalty

Kinsmanship.

They were kin, even if they were metal.

They also were, according to them, a hive mind. Everything one experienced, so did the others, which explained why they did not fight over Cheppu’s affection. A moment with her was a moment all of them experienced just as if they were with her ‘in the flesh’.

That did not stop multiple Meta-Coolers from flirting with her at once. It was cute to see his wife flustered by being lavished with so much amorous attention. Her face was red, but she looked happy, touching their tails back to show she liked their attention. She was learning Frost Demon gestures well. She would fit in the court just fine.

“You will make her faint with so much attention.” he called out, the two Meta-Coolers looking at him and chuckling.

“That would be cute.” one said slyly, tail moving to wrap around her thigh.

Cheppu was almost as red as her hair, which was now cut to a few inches below her chin. It made it quite fluffy looking. “I do hope one of you will catch me if I do.” she said with an equally sly tone, smiling as the second one took her chin in his hand and pulled her in for a soft kiss.

Cooler turned away, motioning to the hall. “Our son is ready Cheppu. Unless you would rather kiss some more.”

Cheppu pulled away with a jolt, smiling seductively at the two Meta-Coolers before making her way to the labs.

His robotic clones all looked excited as well. No doubt they would want to see him. Cooler of course would permit it. Sleet was their son as much as his. He bowed his head to them before leaving, his pace quick to catch up with Cheppu.

“Not so fast now. I want to see him come out too.” He took her wrist and gave her his own kiss, Cheppu’s hand cupping his cheek.

“I feel like I have been waiting my whole life for this.” Cheppu said quietly when he pulled away, “I never thought… I always thought I would just be fighting.”

“Then let's not make you wait any more.” he put a hand on her lower back, and they went to the lab, Tangelo already getting everything ready.

“Lord Cooler. I’m just about ready to start removing him.” he motioned to top of the vat. “I am sure the mother to be would like to take him out of the tank. Yes?”

Cooler watched as Cheppu was briefly blasted by ultraviolet light to sterilize her person. Then she flew up to the top of the tank, her hands dipping into the fluid and pulling their son out.

The ‘newborn’ let out a sputter, the liquid from the tank spraying out of his mouth. His face contorted as his tail curled over his pudgy stomach. Another sputter and then he took his first deep breath, loud crying following after.

“His lungs are good.” Tangelo said, typing some things down into his datapad.

Cheppu held the tiny frost demon to her chest, smiling down at him as her hands ran over his head. His skin was a dusky purple with some blue speckles scattered over his face and tail, and the gem on his forehead was cyan like his grandfather’s. A handsome baby to be sure.

“Hello Sleet. I am your mother. I am so happy to hold you.” the moment Cheppu spoke the child’s wailing eased, his little hands and feet clenching as his red eyes squinted up at her.

“He recognizes your voice.” Cooler said quietly, watching as another doctor moved up to Cheppu to cut the cord, officially removing their son from the tank that had fed and grown him, “All that reading paid off.”

Her face was angelic. He never thought he could see such a serine and natural look on Cheppu’s face. Cheppu who for most of her life smiled a fake smile.

“You look just like your father.” Cheppu said softly, flying down and going up to Cooler, “Look, he has all his little toes, all his fingers.”

Cooler put his hand on his son’s tail, rubbing it gently. “Lets get him bathed and all wrapped up. He must be cold.”

A hot bath later, Sleet was all clean and curled up against Cheppu’s chest, soaking up how warm she was. Cheppu was again being fawned over by the few Meta-Coolers who were on the planet, which she tolerated, but she was clearly about ready to blow her head over them bothering Sleet.

“He’s so strong. Look at him. We could not be prouder.” one of them swirled their fingers around his plump tail, chuckling as it wrapped around the metal digits.

Sleet fussed a little, his lips, dark like the whole of his family, turning downward. His little pudgy hands clenched as he let out a soft whine. Cheppu came to his defence. “Stop bothering him. He wants to cuddle with his mommy.”

“He’s so cute though.” the Meta-Cooler cooed, “Our son. You are so beautiful holding him.”

Another leaned down to kiss her ear, metal fingers gently stroking her neck. “The most beautiful creature in all the universe.”

Cheppu looked up to Cooler, who was watching her get fussed over with an amused smirk. “Make them go, Cooler. He needs peace and as flattering as they are being, it won’t stop me from throwing them out myself.”

“And why does he get to stay, hm?”

“Because I am not bothering him. You will all get decades to fawn over him.” Cooler waved them off and they left with exaggerated huffs. Cooler sat himself on the arm of the chair, an arm over Cheppu’s shoulders. However he was sure to be quiet and not touch Sleet, least he too be banished from the nursery.

“So, will you be wishing for a nanny?” Cooler asked quietly.

“No. I will be doing the raising.” She looked up at him, frowning.

“Not even one for the night time?” Cooler pressed.

“No. I will do all of it. Even the hard parts.” She reached for a prepared bottle, filled with a thick formula specially for young frost demons. He took to the bottle readily, his eyes opening all the way to look from her to Cooler.

“I will be taking very good care of you.” Cheppu said quietly, smiling as his toes on his left foot closed tightly over her fingers.

She took no notice of Cooler’s smile, one of relief more than anything else.

Cheppu had no idea the power, and the possible threat, their child held inside his very dna. Thankfully their son would be raised far better than Frieza was.


End file.
